Juste une enquête conjointe ?
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Riza en mode espionne ! Et si, après le jour promis, elle intégrait un programme très secret pour être en mesure de mieux protéger Roy Mustang ? Et si, ils finissaient par se retrouver sur une même enquête ? Royai bien sûr. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapitre 1 : Une affaire d

**Titre : Juste une enquête conjointe**

**Genre : Action/Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Personnages : L'équipe de Mustang au complet**

**Résumé : Riza en mode espionne ! Et si, après le jour promis, elle intégrait un programme très secret pour être en mesure de mieux protéger Roy Mustang ? Et si, ils finissaient par se retrouver sur une même enquête ? Royai bien sûr. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : FMA Brotherhood.**

**Note : Hello ! Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fanfiction. Il y aura cinq chapitres en tout et ils sont déjà écrits. J'en posterai un chaque semaine. J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire. Je l'ai imaginé en lien avec le manga Cat's Eye, pour ceux qui connaissent ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre** **1 :** **une** **affaire** **d'enlèvements ?**

* * *

Depuis le jour promis, la vie paraissait plus calme. Cela faisait bientôt neuf mois et la situation des Ishbals avait grandement avancé. À présent, l'équipe du Général Mustang était de retour à Central où ils continuaient d'œuvrer à la reconstruction du pays.

C'était un vendredi comme un autre. À l'approche du week-end, la concentration s'évanouissait. Le Premier Lieutenant tentait de garder ses troupes motivées et elle avait fort à faire. Elle était en train de menacer le Général de son arme quand on frappa à la porte.

Mustang reprit aussitôt une attitude sérieuse alors qu'Hawkeye rangeait son pistolet. Un sergent pénétra dans le bureau avec un dossier rouge à la main : une nouvelle affaire.

Un profond soupir de désespoir traversa la pièce. Le sergent remit le dossier au Général et sortit sans demander son reste.

Roy le feuilleta et Riza vit l'intérêt s'éveiller sur son visage.

« Eh bien, fit-il après cinq minutes de lecture. Je ne sais pas où nous mettons les pieds, mais nous y allons. »

Il confia le dossier à son Lieutenant et elle s'empressa d'en prendre connaissance tandis qu'il écrivait les premières informations sur le tableau blanc.

C'était une affaire assez sordide d'enlèvements d'archéologues et de reliques légendaires. Le corps d'un des archéologues venait d'être retrouvé et il était dans un sale état. Les photos qui en attestaient firent frissonner la jeune femme.

Le Général fit un topo aux autres et il leur indiqua la première étape : la scène de crime. Elle se trouvait à East City, une ville qu'ils connaissaient bien, d'où l'attribution de cette enquête.

« Lieutenant, intervint le Général alors qu'ils préparaient leurs affaires. Vous partez en formation pour dix jours et cette affaire risque de nous prendre un moment. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous faire déplacer pour un soir. »

Elle opina. En effet, elle partait le lendemain matin en formation et ne revenait qu'en fin de semaine prochaine.

« Bien, Général, mais laissez-moi organiser votre transport et votre arrivée. »

Elle n'eut qu'un sourire en guise de réponse. Aussitôt, elle s'attela à la tâche. Le rendez-vous était fixé à une heure plus tard, à la gare de Central.

Lorsqu'elle arriva là-bas, Fuery était déjà présent, un sac à dos à ses pieds.

« Ah Lieutenant ! fit-il en l'apercevant. Quel dommage que vous ne veniez pas avec nous. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est ainsi. Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur le Général.

\- Oui, rassura le sergent. Nous vous le ramènerons en un seul morceau. »

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit les billets de train.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver et ils attendaient encore Breda quand un coup de klaxon attira leur attention. Une voiture noire s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et Riza se tourna vers Roy rapidement.

« Vous êtes logés à l'hôtel du Cheval d'argent. Je n'ai pris que trois nuits à votre nom.

\- Bien, merci Lieutenant.

\- L'équipe d'enquêteurs d'East City vous attendra à la gare pour vous escorter directement sur la scène de crime. »

Le klaxon retentit à nouveau et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle fit un salut militaire et leur souhaita bonne chance.

Le train siffla sur le quai et ils eurent le temps de la voir monter dans la voiture noire avant qu'il ne démarre.

* * *

« Salut Kitty », entonna une voix masculine.

Riza se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea sévèrement.

Les cheveux noirs noués en catogan, la mâchoire carrée et des yeux bleus clairs, Teddy l'observait sans vergogne.

« C'est fou, tu ne changes pas, répondit-elle finalement. Je savais bien que tu me filais.

\- C'est que les leçons commencent à rentrer, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire taquin. On passe chez toi ? »

Elle désigna le sac à ses pieds.

« J'ai déjà prévu.

\- Comme toujours. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et la voiture démarra en trombe. Elle quitta rapidement Central pour des routes de campagne moins fréquentées.

Riza laissa son esprit s'égarer en chemin. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette enquête. Elle connaissait certains noms du dossier et c'était rarement bon signe.

Teddy était un conducteur adroit et rapide. La voiture tenait parfaitement la route et ils furent à destination en un temps record.

Riza eut un sourire en descendant de l'habitacle. East City.

Elle observa la ville sous ses yeux et suivit finalement le jeune homme vers la maison devant laquelle il s'était garé.

Ils furent accueillis en grande pompe. À vrai dire, ici c'était un peu leur QG et ils retrouvaient toujours les mêmes aux « formations ».

Elle déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre et prit un temps pour se poser avant de descendre retrouver les autres au salon.

Peu après le jour promis, son grand-père lui avait parlé d'un programme spécial adressé aux meilleurs. C'était un programme d'entraînements contraignants et pénibles, mais Riza y avait vu une occasion en or. Cela lui permettrait de mieux protéger Roy. Elle avait failli le perdre ce jour-là et elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Elle avait parcouru avec application les documents confiés par le Führer et deux jours plus tard, elle lui donnait son accord.

Cela la forçait à rester éloignée de son équipe une semaine par mois, mais elle avait pesé les pour et les contre, parlé de cette « formation » au Général et il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients.

En réalité, elle lui avait donné le programme Bis préparé par Grumman, le premier étant confidentiel. Celui-là indiquait qu'elle allait perfectionner ses capacités de garde du corps, ce qui était vrai bien sûr, mais il s'agissait surtout d'un énorme euphémisme.

La première semaine avait dépassé ses attentes et de loin. C'était un entrainement intensif qu'on leur faisait subir. Lorsqu'elle s'était couchée le premier soir, elle s'était aussitôt endormie d'épuisement. Le lendemain matin avait été encore plus dur. Pourtant, Riza avait une bonne condition physique et elle faisait d'ailleurs partie des recrues les plus douées, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de peiner énormément. Elle était revenue exténuée de cette semaine et avait mis le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait à le dissimuler. Bien sûr, tous avaient vu qu'elle était épuisée, mais ils n'avaient pas vu les bleus sur son corps, ni les spasmes qu'elle avait parfois.

Il lui avait fallu quelques mois pour s'y faire. À présent, elle n'avait plus aucun problème. Elle s'entraînait chaque jour pour garder le rythme et était contente de n'avoir éveillé aucun soupçon. Le Général avait bien sûr noté quelques changements, mais rien qui ne l'alertait. Physiquement, elle était plus musclée. Sa démarche avait évolué pour devenir plus souple et discrète ce que personne n'avait remarqué. En tant que tireur d'élite, elle avait toujours été très discrète. Ses réflexes étaient bien plus aiguisés, mais ça non plus, ils ne l'avaient pas noté. Elle avait de base d'excellents réflexes et réagissait plus vite que les autres. Mustang également, en tant qu'alchimiste de flamme, mais elle le dépassait en vitesse à présent. Ses nouvelles capacités lui avaient été utiles parfois et elle faisait attention à ne pas trop en montrer. De toute façon, elle ne combattait que très rarement au corps à corps, ses armes étant amplement suffisantes la plupart du temps.

De quinze personnes au début du programme, ils étaient passés rapidement à six. Tous ne pouvaient pas tenir le rythme. Leur groupe était soudé et si les premiers mois, ils s'étaient exclusivement entraînés, depuis, ils intervenaient sur certaines missions nécessitant de la discrétion et une efficacité implacable. Bien sûr, Riza se méfiait toujours dans ces moments-là. Elle vérifiait les tenants et les aboutissants de chaque mission. Elle avait déjà servi une armée corrompue et elle ne recommencerait pas. Grumman veillait cependant au grain.

Rapidement, ils s'étaient fait un nom dans l'armée et en dehors. Même si personne ne connaissait leur identité, tous avaient entendu parler d'eux. À l'instar des alchimistes, chacun avait eu le droit à son petit surnom et Riza répondait à celui de « Kitty ». C'était son nom de code. Elle ne l'avait pas toujours apprécié, mais elle comprenait pourquoi on lui avait attribué.

Souplement, elle pénétra dans le salon chaleureux et s'assit près du feu. Tina vint la rejoindre aussitôt.

Du groupe, C'était celle qui lui ressemblait le plus. Elle était brune, ses cheveux arrivant à la nuque, et arborait de grands yeux verts. Son corps était longiligne. Elle savait garder son sang-froid en toutes épreuves et exerçait dans la base d'East City en tant que Lieutenant comme Riza. À vrai dire, Riza l'avait déjà croisée avant le programme, mais elles ne s'étaient jamais parlées. Toutes les deux étaient sérieuses et déterminées. Sur le terrain, elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Une petite rousse les rejoignit et se laissa tomber près d'elles en tailleur. Alex.

Plus jeune qu'elles, un peu garçon manqué, Alexandra de son vrai nom, avait un corps androgyne et des cheveux courts. Elle était maligne et joueuse. Une lueur taquine brillait toujours dans ses yeux mordorés. Elle travaillait à South City en tant que Sergent.

Toutes les trois semblaient s'être trouvées. Elles étaient plus discrètes que les hommes et réglaient les choses rapidement.

Teddy feuilletait négligemment un magazine dans le canapé. Lui était imposant et musclé. Il travaillait aussi à Central au grade de Sous-Lieutenant, mais dans un autre étage que Riza, aussi, ils ne se croisaient quasiment jamais.

À sa gauche, un jeune homme blond comme les blés dormait la bouche ouverte. Diego. Il avait beaucoup en commun avec Alex et lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux sur une mission, les choses pouvaient rapidement dégénérer. Ce n'était pas un gros gabarit et il ressemblait également à Alex en termes de morphologie. Il était petit, fin et musclé. Leur esquive à tous les deux était extrêmement bonne et avait la particularité d'énerver leurs ennemis au plus haut point. Il était travaillait à East City comme Sergent.

Enfin venait Léo. Blond, grand, musclé. Il était semblable à Teddy bien que plus impressionnant. Pourtant, il aurait pourtant pu être cousin avec le Commandant Armstrong tant il était sensible. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en une queue de cheval épaisse et ses yeux noirs ne manquaient pas de charme. Heureusement, il n'avait pas autant de muscles que l'alchimiste aux bras puissants. S'il dépassait Riza de deux têtes, son objectif premier en mission était le retour de tout le monde sain et sauf. Lui travaillait à New Optain, non loin d'East City, en tant que Lieutenant.

À cette équipe de choc s'ajoutait Elliot. Il ne faisait pas à proprement parler partie du programme. C'était un peu leur Fuery à eux. Il gérait le transfert d'informations, la communication et se montrait extrêmement efficace. Hors du programme, il travaillait comme sergent à Central et Riza savait qu'il connaissait bien Fuery. Le blond était justement en cuisine. C'était pour ainsi dire le cuisinier attitré de la bande.

Finalement, après avoir discuté, Tina se leva pour aller l'aider et Alex lui emboîta le pas en sautillant.

Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver avant le début de leur « formation » pour profiter de la présence de chacun. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle leur groupe fonctionnait si bien. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et surtout, savaient passer au-dessus de leurs grades respectifs. Entre eux, ils n'y faisaient pas attention, jamais. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas d'image à tenir étant donné qu'ils devaient rester discrets en toutes circonstances.

Le repas fut bientôt servi et comme d'habitude, une joyeuse ambiance l'anima.

* * *

De leur côté, l'équipe du Général Mustang se retrouvait sur une scène de crime boueuse. La pluie qui tombait n'était pas pour arranger la situation. Le corps avait été enlevé et avec toute cette gadoue, ils conclurent rapidement qu'ils ne trouveraient rien.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, conscients que leur week-end venait de leur passer sous le nez. De plus, ils n'aimaient pas quand il manquait un membre de leur équipe.

La journée suivante fut tout aussi réjouissante. Ils eurent le droit à un topo de la part de l'équipe d'East City. Il manquait également une personne dans leur groupe, un certain Diego. Un petit gars assez malin d'après la description qu'ils en eurent des militaires.

En somme, le corps retrouvé dans le chantier était celui d'Antonin Marco, un archéologue assez connu qui avait disparu deux semaines auparavant. Son corps était mutilé et il était mort des suites de ses blessures aux premières constatations.

L'enquête avança néanmoins et ils passèrent leur temps à courir d'un point à l'autre de la ville. Ils interrogèrent beaucoup de monde, mais personne n'avait rien vu au sujet du meurtre. Il avait eu lieu sur un chantier désaffecté en bordure d'East City. Les alentours n'étaient que des entrepôts et ils soupçonnaient que ce lieu n'était pas la vraie scène du crime. Le corps avait dû être déposé là. Ils attendaient le rapport du médecin légiste.

Ils croisèrent une jeune femme en chemin pour la morgue. Les cheveux longs blonds, des lunettes classiques et un sourire mutin sur le visage. Elle sautillait presque sur place et avait un sourire joyeux. Selon le protocole, elle les salua avant de s'éloigner, mais ce qui interpella le plus Roy, ce fut qu'elle sortait justement du bureau du médecin légiste alors que celui-ci était censé traiter leur affaire en priorité. Cependant, il oublia rapidement cette apparition lors des explications du docteur. Celui-ci confirma les premières observations.

Au sous-sol, Alex se débarrassa de sa perruque, de ses lunettes et enfila son casque. La moto démarra en trombe et prit la direction de la villa sur les hauteurs de la ville.

« Intéressant, marmonna Léo, suite à ses explications.

\- Et tu as croisé mon équipe, répéta Riza.

\- En effet ! s'écria Alex, joyeusement. Il est à croquer ton supérieur. »

Riza garda un air égal à elle-même, connaissant bien le tempérament d'Alex. Celle-ci en fut déçue et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« Cette mission doit être bien plus complexe qu'ils ne le pensent si on nous envoie », nota Tina.

Riza opina. Elle en avait peur oui. Mais au moins, elle n'était pas loin pour veiller sur le Général.

« Je propose une petite visite des hangars cette nuit, renchérit Teddy qui tenait toujours le rapport dans une main. S'ils y ont abandonné un corps, pourquoi pas deux. »

C'était en effet un bon point pour commencer et ils se laissèrent convaincre. Ils attendirent la nuit tombée pour intervenir. Vêtus de combinaisons noires extrêmement résistantes, ils se glissèrent dans la noirceur de la nuit. Leur expédition ne fut pas très concluante, mais ils changèrent d'avis en rentrant. Toujours reliés à Elliot par oreillettes, ce dernier avait capté une fréquence illégale. Ainsi, ils furent aux premières loges pour écouter les dires des kidnappeurs.

Ils parlaient en langage codé mais Elliot était doué, très doué. Il y passa une bonne partie de la nuit et Tina le relaya le temps qu'il explique aux autres les informations qu'il détenait.

Visiblement cette histoire de reliques était tout ce qu'il y a de plus préoccupant. Un groupe de personnes semblait chercher une sorte d'arme surpuissante dissimulée. Ils détenaient certains documents à son sujet et enlevaient les archéologues pour remonter jusqu'à l'arme. Les ravisseurs paraissaient à cran dans leur message et nul doute que le cadavre découvert ne serait pas le dernier.

Dans la journée, Riza avait enquêté sur les noms du dossier et elle en connaissait deux : Ralph Stern et Peter Halo. Ils faisaient partis des rares criminels à avoir pu leur échapper lors de missions précédentes et ils devraient s'en méfier. Dans cette histoire, ils n'étaient que des suspects présumés. Le Général ne tarderait pas à les interroger et elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui se dirait.

Ils mirent au point leur plan d'action et à cinq heures, une jeune femme aussi silencieuse qu'un ninja se glissa dans la chambre de Roy Mustang. Elle prit sa veste militaire sur sa chaise et quelques minutes plus tard, la remettait à sa place. Elle ressortit comme elle était venue, juste une ombre dans la rue.

Ils se réveillèrent tard le dimanche matin. Alex était assise au bureau, un casque sur les oreilles et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle suivait la ligne du Général et celle des malfaiteurs.

« Le calme plat », marmonna-t-elle avant de prendre la direction de son lit.

Riza reprit le casque et cinq minutes plus tard, soupirait à son tour. La journée allait être longue.

L'équipe du Général Mustang alla personnellement cueillir les suspects chez eux et les ramener à la base militaire. Ils les firent poireauter un moment avant de les interroger, au grand désespoir de Diego qui avait remplacé Riza. On n'avait pas idée de faire ainsi perdre du temps aux honnêtes gens.

Il appela les autres pour les interrogatoires, qui se révélèrent décevants au possible. Mustang était intraitable, mais rien ne leur faisait peur. Le premier ne prononça pas un mot tandis que le second niait farouchement.

Ils entendirent le Général soupirer et ne purent s'empêcher de l'imiter.

« Alors ? questionna Havoc.

\- Rien. Ils sont trop malins pour dire quoi que ce soit. Relâchez-les et surveillez-les discrètement. Ils sont mêlés à tout ça, j'en suis sûr. »

Dans la villa, les membres du programme jetèrent un regard à Riza et elle opina.

« Son instinct est aussi bon que le mien.

\- Voyons qui sont les plus doués en filature alors », fit Diego en s'étirant.

Elliot reprit le casque et ils s'organisèrent.

Il s'agissait de ne pas se faire repérer ni par l'équipe du Général, ni par Ralph et Peter.

Ce fut Tina qui s'occupa de Ralph. Toujours reliés à Elliot par oreillette, il ne lui fallût pas longtemps pour le retrouver et elle repéra Havoc et Fuery lancés sur ses traces. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais, mais Ralph les avait repérés sans l'ombre d'un doute.

De son côté, Riza fila Peter. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en croisant Breda et Falman. Ils ne la reconnurent pas bien sûr. Avec leurs journaux et leur air coincé, ils ne semblaient pas à l'aise. Elle devrait leur donner des cours à son retour. Peter n'eut aucun mal à les localiser. L'avantage c'était que les ayant vus, il ne se méfiait pas d'elle. Elle passait totalement inaperçue.

Alex et Diego vinrent les remplacer après quelques heures tandis que l'équipe du Général fatiguait. Dans la soirée, Ralph et Peter faussèrent compagnie aux hommes de Mustang sans trop de difficultés. Ils étaient doués, mais pas assez pour échapper à Fox et Monkey, selon leur surnoms respectifs.

Ils les conduisirent droit à une réunion plutôt intéressante. Grâce à des appareils d'écoute, ils purent suivre tout ce qui se disait.

Léo et Teddy profitèrent de la nuit pour prendre le relai. Ils étaient moins discrets que les autres, mais les filatures de nuit, ça les connaissait. Il s'agissait en réalité de surveiller la cible pendant son sommeil. Aussi, ils écoutèrent la discussion se déroulant à la villa par oreillette.

Alex et Diego venaient de leur rapporter beaucoup d'information. Ralph et Peter étaient bien enfoncés jusqu'au cou dans cette magouille, de même qu'un certain Jules. C'était le seul autre nom qu'ils avaient entendu et Elliot lança aussitôt des recherches dessus. Ils apprirent également que les archéologues étaient retenus au fin fond du pays, après Reole. Jules partait justement là-bas le lendemain et il les mènerait droit à leur planque. Cela motiva le groupe à ne pas intervenir. Il fallait d'abord s'assurer que les archéologues étaient en vie.

Cependant, Ralph et Henry restaient ici car ils prévoyaient d'enlever un autre archéologue plutôt renommé qui venait d'arriver en ville : Rafael Benitez.

Ce dernier serait présent lors d'une conférence au Musée d'East City le lundi suivant. Leur plan consistait à le kidnapper juste après.

Le groupe décida de se séparer en deux. Teddy, Diego et Riza resteraient ici avec Elliot tandis que Tina, Léo et Alex suivraient Jules vers Reole. Chacun s'équipa et aux premières lueurs du jour, une partie de l'équipe mit les voiles. Diego et Riza se retrouvèrent à filer Ralph et Peter. De leur côté, Diego et Elliot réunirent des informations sur le fameux Jules afin d'aider leurs collègues.

L'équipe du Général Mustang passa le dimanche en paperasse et recherche d'informations. Ils leur manquaient beaucoup d'éléments cependant et Riza comprenait aisément qu'ils n'avaient pas accès à leur technologie. Ces oreillettes et micros étaient rudement pratiques. Néanmoins, Roy Mustang n'était pas à sous-estimer. Il avait fait des recherches sur les archéologues dans la région car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils restaient à East City. Ainsi, il avait également entendu parler de Rafael Benitez et s'était rapproché de lui si bien que le lundi, lorsque Diego fila Benitez, il se retrouva à devoir gérer Mustang et le Général n'était pas aussi facile à berner que ses hommes. Il maudit l'émetteur accroché à sa veste militaire. Il ne semblait fonctionner que par intermittence. Aussi, ils n'avaient pas pu suivre l'enquête du Général et Diego nota aussitôt qu'il avait été repéré par l'alchimiste. Il devait penser qu'il s'agissait des malfaiteurs et renforça sa vigilance. Riza le relaya dans l'après-midi et Mustang se détendit un peu. Même à cette distance, il devait inconsciemment percevoir sa présence. Teddy la rejoignit après la conférence et ils virent l'archéologue quitter le musée avec toute l'équipe.

Par la radio, Elliot leur avait appris que malgré les militaires, les kidnappeurs comptaient maintenir leur plan. Cela laissait le groupe sceptique, ils ne comprenaient pas comment ils allaient procéder.

Le plan initial était d'enlever le vieil homme au milieu de la rue, en camionnette noire. Ils manquaient des détails du plan aux espions, des informations que les hommes de main de Peter et Ralph avaient dû avoir au préalable et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de communiquer une nouvelle fois. Cela rendait méfiants l'équipe de Riza, surtout que ses équipiers étaient en jeu.

Vers vingt heures, alors que Rafael arrivait vers l'appartement prêté par le musée pour la durée de sa venue à East City avec l'équipe du Général Mustang, deux coups de feu retentirent. Cette rue était la plus exposée du chemin, aussi Teddy, Riza et Diego étaient déjà sur place, prêts à intervenir. Personne n'avait été touché, autrement dit, ces coups de feu devaient donc avoir un but différent.

Postée à une fenêtre, Riza leva son fusil vers l'origine du bruit et après quelques secondes, repéra le tireur. Elle chargea et tira une fois. Dans sa lunette de visée, elle le vit s'écrouler et baissa son arme vers la rue. Havoc faisait rempart de son corps pour protéger l'archéologue. Ses collègues s'étaient mis en formation, armés levées, parés à se défendre.

Teddy, dissimulé un peu plus loin, entendit clairement un crissement de pneus. Il transmit l'information aux autres. Dans un autre appartement, Diego comprit leur manège aussitôt.

« Kitty cherche d'autres tireurs. Ils veulent créer la panique pour que le groupe se sépare et récupérer Benitez dans l'agitation, vu qu'il sera le premier à être mis en sécurité.

\- Ça marche, Monkey », répondit laconiquement Riza.

Elle promena son fusil à travers les immeubles qui avaient une vue sur la rue et un éclat la fit tiquer. Elle vit très distinctement un second tireur apparaître à une centaine de mètres du premier. Son coup de feu partit dans la seconde. Elle fit un rapide tour d'horizon avant de se planquer sous la fenêtre le temps que Mustang regarde dans sa direction. Sûr qu'il l'avait repérée. Cependant, il n'allait certainement pas intervenir tout de suite. Il attendrait que la situation soit claire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-elle dans l'oreillette.

\- Rien pour l'instant, répondit Diego.

\- La camionnette vient de décoller en trombe. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'on réplique. Ils ont eu le temps d'écoper d'un petit appareil de localisation.

\- Génial Wolf ! Je vais cueillir les tireurs, informa Diego.

\- Ok, fit Riza. Je me mets à couvert. »

Elliot confirma et la communication s'interrompit. Riza rangea son arme en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle entendit du raffut en bas. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à venir la cueillir.

Elle chargea son sac sur son dos, ferma la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, puis fila vers la fenêtre à l'opposé. De là, elle pouvait aisément rejoindre les toits. Elle passait juste l'embrasure quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un masque cachait ses yeux et avec sa tenue moulante, entièrement noire, ils ne pouvaient pas la reconnaître. Seuls ses cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval pouvaient peut-être la trahir. Néanmoins, elle restait confiante. Breda et Mustang entrèrent, mais elle avait eu le temps de disparaître.

« Il était là ! pesta Breda en désignant la fenêtre donnant sur la rue.

\- Ici ! » interpella le Général, montrant la seconde fenêtre.

D'un bond, elle atterrit sur le toit. Riza soupira après avoir entendu la seconde exclamation de son supérieur.

« Sur le toit ! »

Elle râla pour la forme et fit ses repérages en vitesse. Avec de l'élan, elle pouvait atteindre le bâtiment d'à côté et passer ainsi de toits en toits. Il ne fallait pas que Mustang décide d'utiliser ses gants, ni son alchimie. Elle n'avait pas trop de craintes. Utiliser les flammes était trop radical et il avait rapidement dû comprendre qu'ils étaient dans le même camp. Quant à son alchimie, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Dans le feu de l'action, il n'y pensait pas forcément.

« Tu t'en sors, Kitty ? interrogea Elliot.

\- Ils sont encore sur mes traces. Je te tiens au courant, Eagle. »

La communication fut coupée et elle prit son élan. Il y avait cinq mètres entre les deux immeubles donc ils ne la poursuivraient pas.

Au milieu de son saut, elle entendit la porte donnant sur le toit claquer et elle se réceptionna souplement. Sans demander son reste, elle fila et leur échappa en quelques bonds. Ils avaient eu le temps de l'apercevoir, mais elle était hors de danger.

Elle récupéra sa moto dans une ruelle alentour et rejoignit la villa. Diego arriva quelques minutes après elle avec les deux tireurs ennemis. Teddy lui était déjà là et suivait la camionnette sur l'appareil de localisation.

« Ils sont retournés dans le hangar de l'autre soir. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Parfait. Attendons des nouvelles des archéologues avant d'intervenir. S'ils venaient à les utiliser comme moyen de pression contre nous, ce ne serait vraiment pas plaisant, déclara Diego. Et ton Général, Kitty ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en se débarrassant de son fusil.

« Réactif, mais pas assez. Ils ont tout de même aperçu ma silhouette.

\- Ils vont en rêver la nuit », taquina Teddy.

Elle soupira et lui donna une tape d'avertissement sur l'épaule.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il avait vu juste. Dans sa combinaison noire moulante, sa plastique n'était pas dissimulée et les deux hommes en restaient en effet rêveurs. Mustang ne le montra pas cependant. Il était plus en colère qu'elle lui ait filé entre les doigts. Une minute plus tôt et il l'avait.

Après ça, ils avaient raccompagné le professeur choqué à l'appartement et une partie de l'équipe était restée tandis que le reste se mettait à la recherche des tireurs. Bien sûr, les habitations étaient vides lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Quelqu'un avait déjà fait le ménage. Cela confirma la théorie de Mustang. Ils n'étaient pas seuls sur ce coup-là. Une personne les avait protégés, tout à l'heure, la mystérieuse femme sur le toit. Autre chose l'intrigua. Il y avait bien 800 mètres entre la rue et l'endroit où se trouvaient les tireurs. Cependant, il avait bien compris que les malfaiteurs n'avaient pas pour but de les atteindre, juste de leur faire peur. Elle par contre, elle les avait repérés à cette distance et à en juger par les restes d'éclaboussures de sang, les avait atteints. En ville et avec tous ces paramètres, il trouvait cela impressionnant. Pendant une seconde, entre sa silhouette, ses longs cheveux blonds et son habilité au tir, il douta.

Le Général secoua la tête, dépité. Elle était partie depuis deux jours et elle lui manquait déjà. D'ailleurs, elle devait très probablement être tranquillement dans sa chambre après une dure journée de formation. Il ressortit, Falman sur les talons, et ils regagnèrent le logement de Benitez.

* * *

**Hey ! Merci de votre attention jusqu'ici. Je poste la suite vendredi de la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé (ou non d'ailleurs ?). Bonne fin de semaine !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les espions

**Titre : Juste une enquête conjointe**

**Genre : Action/Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Personnages : L'équipe de Mustang au complet**

**Résumé : Riza en mode espionne ! Et si, après le jour promis, elle intégrait un programme très secret pour être en mesure de mieux protéger Roy Mustang ? Et si, ils finissaient par se retrouver sur une même enquête ? Royai bien sûr. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : FMA Brotherhood.**

**Note : Hey ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je suis en train d'écrire d'autres fanfictions fma sur mon couple favori (Royai !). N'hésitez pas à aller voir. Bonne lecture.**

**Review :**

**LF : Hello ! Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les espions**

* * *

_Le Général secoua la tête, dépité. Elle était partie depuis deux jours et elle lui manquait déjà. D'ailleurs, elle devait très probablement être tranquillement dans sa chambre après une dure journée de formation. Il ressortit, Falman sur les talons, et ils regagnèrent le logement de Benitez._

Il n'avait pas tort. Après le débriefing, Riza avait profité du calme relatif de leur soirée, Diego étant chargé de la surveillance de l'appartement, pour prendre un bain. Elle resta un long moment à se délasser.

Quand elle redescendit, Elliot était dans son bureau, entouré de tous ses appareils et surtout, en ligne avec Tina.

« Salut ! fit Riza en arrivant.

\- Hello Kitty ! Ça va ?

\- Oui, nous avons empêché l'enlèvement pour l'instant, mais nous avons perdu l'avantage de la surprise. Et vous ?

\- Comme je le disais à Eagle, nous sommes enfin arrivés à Reole, mais nos hommes ne semblent pas pressés de rejoindre leurs otages. Ils fouinent à la bibliothèque municipale. D'après les documents qu'ils consultent, ils ont besoin d'informations pour leur recherche. En tout cas, ils ne sont pas ravis.

\- Tu m'étonnes... et Fox et Tiger ? » interrogea la blonde, faisant référence à Alex et Léo.

Lorsqu'ils communiquaient par radio, ils ne s'appelaient pas par leur prénom. Mesure de sécurité.

« Fox les surveille, Tiger se repose.

\- Ok. Je vais en faire de même je pense, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait du nouveau.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit Kitty.

\- Merci, toi aussi Snake. »

Riza remercia Elliot d'un signe de tête. Le blond lui sourit avant de retourner à Tina. Riza sortit du bureau et croisa Teddy qui venait de faire une razzia dans la cuisine. Il était rentré peu de temps auparavant du hangar désert. Apparemment, l'équipe des malfaiteurs prenait une pause.

« Une petite faim ? ironisa le Lieutenant.

\- Plus que ça, rétorqua Teddy. Mais je peux partager, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil charmeur.

\- Je vais faire une assiette pour Elliot et une autre pour Diego lorsqu'il rentrera alors. »

Teddy l'aida et ils mangèrent ensuite par terre devant la cheminée.

« Qu'a donné l'interrogatoire des deux tireurs ? questionna Riza.

\- Rien bien sûr. Ce sont des hommes de main. Ils sont doués cependant. Je les plains un peu d'avoir croisé ta route.

\- Ils vont bien que je sache, répliqua la jeune femme, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Oui, ils viennent d'être récupérés par le QG. Ils auront pas mal de temps pour faire le point en prison. »

Elle sourit et porta un bout de tarte à sa bouche. Elliot devait être béni. Teddy pensait la même chose et ils finirent de manger en silence.

« Tu y tiens, hein, à ton Général... murmura Teddy après cela.

\- Bien sûr, je suis censée le protéger. »

Il leva son regard vers elle et haussa un sourcil expressif.

« Alors comment expliques-tu que tu es toujours Lieutenant malgré ton expérience, ton parcours sans faute et ton rôle dans ce fameux Jour promis ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de fixer les flammes, hypnotisée. Il voyait leur reflet danser sur son visage.

« Nous avons un accord.

\- Un accord ? »

Il l'observa un moment avant de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« Un accord à la vie, à la mort... c'est ça. Ça te ressemble de toute façon, reprit Teddy. »

Elle releva les yeux sur lui. Un regard franc et droit. Déterminé.

« Alors c'est plus que ça... »

Elle détourna la tête et haussa les épaules. Il ne dit plus rien, comprenant à sa mesure ce que cela signifiait. Bientôt, il partit remplacer Diego tandis qu'elle montait se coucher. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir et ce fut Diego qui vint la réveiller quelques heures plus tard.

« Ton tour, Riza », fit-il en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Elle se redressa dans son lit et la porta à ses lèvres, lâchant un soupir de bien-être.

« Merci Dieg'. J'arrive. »

Il sortit, la laissant se réveiller. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle était prête. Elle enfourcha sa moto et fila à travers la ville. Il était bientôt sept heures et le soleil était en train de se lever.

Dans l'appartement, c'était le calme plat. Teddy grogna en se levant et s'étira.

« Tu as presque fini ton livre, nota Riza en récupérant le bouquin sur le table basse.

\- Oui, il est plutôt intéressant, mais je pense que tu n'auras pas le temps de te plonger dedans. »

En effet, l'archéologue et ses gardes du corps ne tarderaient pas à se lever et elle allait devoir les filer une bonne partie de la journée.

« Je saurai m'occuper, t'inquiète.

\- Je me fais pas de soucis pour toi, répliqua Teddy avec un sourire. Bonne journée.

\- Ouais, bonne nuit Teddy. »

En effet, une heure plus tard, Benitez et l'équipe au complet ressortaient de l'appartement, direction la base d'East City. Ils avaient un rapport à faire après la tentative d'enlèvement de la veille.

Elliot n'avait capté aucune conversation du côté des malfaiteurs depuis. Soit cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau, soit qu'ils avaient changé de canal. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient surveillés à présent. Il y avait le Général Mustang d'un côté, eux de l'autre.

Riza passa une bonne partie de sa journée au dernier étage d'un immeuble, en face de la base militaire. Le viseur de son fusil était pointé sur une fenêtre du deuxième étage et elle pouvait apercevoir son équipe travailler ainsi que l'archéologue au fond, assis sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas l'air si stressé que cela. Bien sûr, il avait été secoué après l'attaque, mais il avait eu le temps de se calmer. Étonnement, Mustang semblait travailler également et cela lui fit plaisir. Il ne tirait pas au flanc comme à son habitude. Elle sentait dans son attitude qu'il avait envie que cette enquête se termine vite. Deux fois, elle le vit regarder par la fenêtre et porter son regard dans sa direction. Pourtant, à cette distance et à l'œil nu, c'était impossible qu'il la voit. Néanmoins, elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer à chaque fois. C'était comme s'il percevait sa présence.

Elle fut bien contente lorsque Teddy et Diego arrivèrent.

« Je te remplace, informa Diego.

\- Et nous, on va aller faire un tour au hangar. Il y a du mouvement d'après Elliot.

\- La fréquence fonctionne toujours », en conclut Riza.

Il eut un sourire victorieux. Ils descendirent tous les deux et récupèrent leur moto dans une ruelle adjacente, Riza montant derrière Teddy. La moto rejoignit la route principale et Mustang fronça les sourcils en regardant le véhicule s'éloigner. Son impression venait de changer et il se sentait observé à présent. Il tira les rideaux. Qu'ils soient possiblement de leur côté ou non, il n'aimait pas cela.

Diego râla dans l'oreillette.

« Il est méfiant ton Général, Kitty. »

Elle se contenta de rire.

En quelques minutes, ils étaient aux abords du hangar. Ils dissimulèrent le véhicule et installèrent leur matériel d'écoute.

« Je suis sûr que c'est encore un coup de l'armée ! » hurla une voix qu'ils reconnurent.

Ralph.

« Ça doit être leur programme secret donc le fameux petit chaton fait partie », déduisit une seconde voix.

Peter.

Riza avait déjà eu personnellement affaire à ces deux-là et ils ne l'avaient pas oubliée.

Ils s'entreregardèrent et Teddy lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Avec un nouvel appareil repérant la chaleur, ils pouvaient observer leurs déplacements. En tout, ils étaient six, mais les deux têtes pensantes étaient clairement Peter et Ralph. Les autres n'étaient que des hommes de main.

Ils écoutèrent attentivement toute leur petite réunion de méchants. Le plus dur, c'était de s'empêcher de rire quand ils commençaient à rager. Et pour rager, ils rageaient.

Leur stratégie de la veille était tombée à l'eau et ils n'avaient pas prévu de plan de secours. Après tout, ils n'avaient eu aucun problème avec les précédents enlèvements.

Ils avaient facilement compris que l'équipe de Mustang n'était pas dans le coup, ils avaient eu l'air trop surpris. Suite à cela, ils avaient fait le rapprochement avec eux.

« Tout juste, marmonna Teddy avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. C'est fou. C'est rare qu'on devine aussi facilement notre présence.

\- Oui et nous devrions rester sur nos gardes », intima prudemment Riza.

Il opina. Une heure plus tard, leur nouveau plan était sur pied et les deux espions s'en frottaient les mains. Pour ne pas risquer leur couverture, ils ne filèrent pas les deux hommes une fois la réunion finie et rentrèrent directement à la villa. Là, ils firent un point avec Elliot.

Ralph et Peter avaient prévu un plan plus subtil : un enlèvement directement à l'appartement utilisé par l'archéologue qui était moins bien gardé que la base. Ils avaient fait des repérages dans la journée et avaient décidé de leur stratégie en fonction.

L'idée était simple. Le seul moment où l'archéologue était seul c'était dans la salle de bain. Elle possédait une fenêtre, mais ils prenaient en compte le fameux chaton aka Riza et par conséquent, prévoyaient une diversion. Ralph et Peter avaient l'avantage d'avoir déjà eu affaire à eux. Par conséquent, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux pour plus de discrétion. En résumé, ils allaient attaquer l'appartement de front et de derrière en même temps. Ils feraient beaucoup de bruit d'un côté, c'était leur style, très peu de l'autre. Bref, une stratégie bien trouvée et ils en étaient fiers.

C'était sans compter sur la longueur d'avance prise par Riza et ses collègues. L'attaque était prévue le soir même et ayant eu tous les détails, ils rentrèrent à la base. Il s'agissait de préparer la riposte. Diego suivit leur conversation avec Elliot par oreillette, donnant parfois son avis. L'attente était longue pour lui. Il ne voyait que des ombres passer à travers les rideaux et encore.

Enfin, le blond perçut plus de mouvements.

« Eagle, ça bouge par ici, informa-t-il. Il est dix-huit heures. Le retour est pour bientôt.

\- Nous sommes prêts. »

À distance, Diego suivit les deux voitures de l'équipe du Général Mustang. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, les voitures ne prirent pas la direction de l'appartement mis à la disposition de l'archéologue.

« Alerte ici ! s'écria Diego. Ils ne vont pas à l'appartement.

\- Ralph et Peter les suivent ?

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas filés. Après Mustang veut les attraper donc les attendre dans l'appartement était plus sûr. Kitty ? interrogea le blond.

\- Il veut les déstabiliser, leur faire perdre du temps et les pousser dans leur retranchement, informa la jeune femme. Il se doute que le prochain plan sera plus élaboré, mais ne le connaissant pas, il préfère prendre l'avantage.

\- Je les suis en tout cas. Préparez-vous à bouger.

\- Nous sommes en route. »

Teddy et Riza qui se trouvaient déjà au niveau de l'appartement de l'archéologue rangèrent leur matériel et sautèrent sur la moto. Ils se firent discrets car ils avaient bien remarqué la surveillance anticipée des hommes de Ralph et Peter.

Suivant les indications d'Elliot, ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à retrouver Diego. Le Général avait élu domicile dans une grande maison de campagne à l'extérieur de la ville. Ils planquèrent les motos et s'installèrent tous les trois dans les bois alentours. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés mais grâce à leur appareil détecteur de chaleur, ils pouvaient suivre les mouvements et connaissant la corpulence de chacun, il était aisé de deviner qui était placé où.

Le Général était sur ses gardes et tournait en rond, un carnet à la main. Riza retint un soupir. Il lui manquait trop d'informations. Ralph et Peter restaient très bons pour dissimuler leurs traces. Personne ne les avait vus et leurs déplacements ne démontraient rien de suspect si ce n'est leur habileté à semer les militaires. Bref, ils n'avaient toujours aucune preuve contre eux.

Ils patientèrent un long moment et Diego prenait son tour de pause quand Riza le réveilla.

« Du mouvement à cent mètres à neuf heures », chuchota la jeune femme en pointant son fusil vers l'endroit en question.

Les deux autres furent sur le qui-vive aussitôt. Ils comptèrent sept hommes au détecteur de chaleur. Ils sous-estimaient le Général Mustang, ce qui était louche. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

« Je fais le tour », informa Riza.

Ils opinèrent et elle balança son fusil sur son épaule.

« Je pense qu'ils vont garder le même plan, souffla Diego dans son oreillette.

\- Moi aussi », approuva Riza.

Elle contourna la maison par les bois et repéra sans mal les hommes à l'arrière.

« J'en ai trois en visu. Je suis en silencieux. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc. En position, elle attendit.

« Ils sont entrés par la fenêtre d'une chambre. »

Avec ses lunettes de vision nocturne, elle n'avait pas de mal à discerner leur mouvement.

« Je peux les avoir tous les trois en trente secondes, déclara-t-elle.

\- Ça marche pour nous, approuva Teddy. Patiente juste, le temps qu'ils montent à l'assaut devant pour couvrir les bruits d'éclat de la fenêtre.

\- C'est bon pour moi, Kitty », confirma Elliot.

Elle attendit le signal de Teddy et une fois les trois intrus près de la fenêtre, tira le premier coup. L'épaule gauche. Le second. Le flanc droit. Le troisième. La jambe gauche. S'ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer, ils n'avaient plus qu'à rester silencieux.

Riza vérifia le périmètre et fit le tour de la maison de l'autre côté pour être sûre.

Des coups de feu retentirent à l'intérieur et une vitre éclata. Son ventre se tordit, mais elle fut rassurée en voyant d'immenses flammes sortir par la fenêtre. Il allait bien.

Un des hommes de Ralph et Peter prit la fuite en courant. Un tir venant de la forêt le fit chuter et la maison retrouva son calme. Riza rabaissa calmement son arme. Diego et Teddy n'avaient même pas eu à intervenir.

« Je pense qu'ils vont être fous de rage, émit Riza.

\- C'est sûr, appuya Teddy. Je me charge du tour de garde, je vous laisse rentrer.

\- Ouais, les renforts devraient pas tarder à arriver pour les embarquer. On va éviter de se faire choper », approuva Diego.

Pendant que Riza et Diego filaient vers les motos, Havoc sortit de la maison pour fumer sa cigarette et repéra l'homme rampant avec difficulté à quelques mètres de là.

Il fronça un sourcil et regarda autour de lui. Il retourna dans la maison rapidement.

« Général ! Nous avons un septième homme dehors. Il est blessé. »

Roy tiqua et retint un grognement. Encore ! Il sortit avec Havoc et ils prirent soin de désarmer l'homme avant de le ramener. Celui-ci perdait beaucoup de sang au niveau de sa cuisse droite. Fuery s'occupa de le soigner tandis que Mustang tournait en rond. Ils étaient intervenus. Cette mystérieuse femme les avait encore protégés.

Une soudaine intuition lui fit faire le tour de la maison. Il eut tôt fait de repérer des gémissements provenant d'une chambre. Il sortit les clés, ayant fait fermer toutes les pièces dès son arrivée, et appela Havoc et Falman. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à ramasser les trois hommes.

L'équipe de travail habituel de Diego arriva en renfort et ils emmenèrent les hommes arrêtés pour les interroger le lendemain après un petit passage par l'infirmerie. L'ambiance fut plus apaisée dans la maison et Teddy vit les lumières s'éteindre une à une. Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement et attendit.

Riza ralentit en passant près des hangars. Les lieux étaient déserts.

« Nous reviendrons demain, fit Diego dans son dos.

\- Alors direction la maison. »

Elle accéléra et un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à la villa. Ils firent un compte rendu de vive voix à Elliot et prirent le temps de se restaurer avant que Diego ne remplace Elliot pour qu'il puisse dormir.

« Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? questionna Riza, une fois repue.

\- Oui. Ils ont bougé en soirée et se déplacent vers un village non loin de là. Il y a des chances pour que les archéologues soient retenus là-bas.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça, commenta Diego.

\- La moins bonne c'est que s'ils se déplacent, ça veut dire qu'ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils voulaient à la bibliothèque.

\- Possible, concéda Elliot. Nous en saurons plus dans la nuit certainement.

\- Je m'occupe de ça », fit le petit blond avec enthousiasme.

Elliot et Riza ne tardèrent pas à monter se coucher. Riza remplaça Diego dans la nuit. Tina, Léo et Alex n'avaient pas mis la main sur les archéologues. Le village n'était apparemment qu'une étape.

Elle était en train de somnoler quand un grognement la fit sursauter. Elle repositionna le casque sur ses oreilles et se redressa. C'était la ligne de Roy. Leur émetteur ne fonctionnait toujours que par intermittence et elle devinait que les mouvements du Général perturbaient son bon fonctionnement.

« Bon sang », marmonna-t-il.

Elle entendit distinctement les bruits de draps et devina qu'il venait de se réveiller. Un grincement la renseigna sur une fenêtre qu'on ouvrait et il y eut un long silence. L'émetteur fonctionnait bien.

Riza s'installa plus confortablement. Il devait observer les étoiles. Elle savait qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois lorsqu'ils devaient se déplacer pour une mission. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle sourit et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, resserrant le plaid autour de ses épaules.

« Que fais-tu ? » murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Elle frissonna violemment et son cœur s'accéléra. Il ne lui posait pas directement la question bien sûr, mais elle eut soudain l'impression d'être dans la même pièce que lui.

Des pas se firent entendre, puis un bruit de tissu. Il enfilait sa veste. Certainement pour se protéger du froid. Elle l'entendit refermer la fenêtre puis descendre. Elle avait l'impression de reconnaître le bruit de ses pas.

Un craquement sec la questionna jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive le souffle long d'Havoc lorsqu'il fumait une cigarette.

« 'Lu, fit le blond d'un air nonchalant.

\- Jean, tu ne dors pas ?

\- Vous non plus », rétorqua Havoc.

Riza s'était redressée sur sa chaise.

« C'est presque trop facile, hein, reprit Havoc.

\- Ils nous manquent les têtes pensantes, Ralph et Peter. Ils vont refaire une tentative.

\- Ah. Et vous croyez qu'ils sont là. Maintenant ?

\- Non, pas eux. »

Elle attendit la réponse d'Havoc qui n'allait pas tarder.

« Alors, la femme que vous avez vu ?

\- Elle ou ses acolytes si elle en a... »

Il y eut un silence pensif.

« Je sais qu'ils nous ont aidés à deux reprises, mais nous devrions rester sur nos gardes.

\- Je sais », assura Roy.

Havoc dut faire une tête bizarre car le Général ressentit le besoin de se justifier.

« Je te l'accorde. J'ai eu un doute. Pendant une seconde... mais c'est cette incertitude qui me rend encore plus méfiant. Je suis trop habitué à me reposer sur elle.

\- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit Havoc. Une blonde tireuse d'élite, on n'en connait pas tant que ça. Surtout avec ses formes... Breda m'a décrit ce qu'il a vu », précisa-t-il.

Il y eut un petit bruit. Elle reconnut un petit tic qu'avait le Général quand il voulait se montrer dédaigneux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Ils n'étaient pas finis ces deux-là. N'empêche qu'ils avaient des doutes.

Havoc écrasa sa cigarette et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

« Demain que faisons-nous ? Ces hommes sont sûrement des hommes de main, mais ils doivent pouvoir nous sortir les noms de Ralph et Peter. Dès qu'on les a, on les arrête et cette fois-ci, nous aurons les moyens de les interroger.

\- Ok. »

Le craquement de l'escalier retentit, suivi d'un grésillement.

« Au fait Général. Vous devriez lui dire. »

Riza frémit, attentive aux moindres sons.

« Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, Jean. »

Le ton était sec, mais pas froid comme l'indiquait l'utilisation du prénom. Le craquement reprit. Il revenait sur ses pas.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour vous, mais pour elle. Cette loi ne vous concerne plus à présent. »

Riza sut aussitôt de quelle loi il parlait. Celle qui interdisait aux membres de l'armée d'entretenir des relations. Grumman l'avait modifiée et les militaires devaient avoir plus de trois ans d'expériences dans l'armée pour la rendre caduque.

« Est-ce que je te parle de Rebecca ? », riposta Roy, plus ferme.

Havoc toussa et le craquement se fit entendre à nouveau.

« Bonne nuit, Général. »

Ce dernier soupira sitôt Havoc en haut de l'escalier. Riza relâcha son souffle qu'elle avait retenu et un petit rire la fit sursauter.

« Intéressante discussion, n'est-ce pas ? fit Teddy.

\- Wolf, grogna Riza dans un reproche. Toi non plus ça ne te concerne pas. »

Elle avait oublié qu'il était également relié à cette fréquence.

« Doucement Kitty. Range tes griffes. Je commentais simplement », déclara le brun d'un ton apaisant.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Pas trop froid ?

\- Je suis bien équipé donc non. Par contre, dormir dans ces conditions, ce n'est pas simple.

\- Oui, je m'en doute... »

Ils se turent en entendant une sorte de bruit blanc une seconde et Riza tiqua. Le Général venait de passer la main là où elle avait installé l'appareil. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien senti. Il ne pouvait pas les entendre étant donné qu'ils communiquaient sur une autre fréquence, mais s'il sentait le micro sur sa veste, c'était fini.

Il y eut une exclamation et Riza se mordit les lèvres.

« Dommage, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Malin en plus », ajouta Teddy.

Des bruits de tissu se firent entendre et ils devinèrent qu'il venait d'arracher l'émetteur.

« Tiens, tiens, souffla Mustang. C'est intéressant comme technologie. Je suis sûr que Fuery sera ravi de s'amuser avec ça. »

Riza grimaça. Il ne prendrait pas longtemps pour découvrir qui avait fabriqué l'émetteur. Elle savait qu'il souriait actuellement.

« J'imagine que je m'adresse à la jeune femme qui nous a échappé sur le toit hier ou à un de ses collègues », commença la voix claire de Mustang.

_Les deux_, pensa Riza, un peu amer.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni pourquoi tu nous viens en aide, mais je te propose d'allier ta force à la mienne. »

Elle sourit. S'il savait. Cela faisait bien longtemps que leur force était jointe.

« Après tout, nous semblons avoir les mêmes ennemis et... j'avoue que tu m'intrigues. »

Riza perçut la nuance de charme dans sa voix. Cela lui rappela leurs discussions de couverture. Le temps où elle était Elizabeth.

« Ok, retrouvons-nous demain matin à huit heures à l'orée des bois entre le route et le chemin menant à la maison. Viens seule, je ferai pareil. »

Elle retint un grognement. Quel inconscient ! En soi, Ralph ou Peter pouvaient avoir fait installer cet émetteur. Le grésillement indiqua qu'il avait probablement mis l'appareil dans une boite.

Elle soupira.

« Alors ? fit Teddy. Tu comptes y aller ?

\- Si l'un de vous y va, il pourrait vous cramer alors si quelqu'un doit y aller, ce sera moi.

\- Il connait ta voix, ton visage, la couleur de tes yeux. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Par contre, nous pouvons en profiter pour lui transmettre un petit message.

\- Quel genre ? » questionna Riza, moyennement inquiète par la proposition de Teddy.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je vous coupe un peu brusquement, désolée. Vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bon week-end à vous !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'assaut final

**Titre : Juste une enquête conjointe**

**Genre : Action/Romance **

**Rating : T**

**Personnages : L'équipe de Mustang au complet**

**Résumé : Riza en mode espionne ! Et si, après le jour promis, elle intégrait un programme très secret pour être en mesure de mieux protéger Roy Mustang ? Et si, ils finissaient par se retrouver sur une même enquête ? Royai bien sûr. Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : FMA Brotherhood. **

**Note : Hola ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'avance sur les autres fanfictions. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews :D**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Review : **

**Hachiko972 : Hey ! Merci pour ta review. Une semaine ça me laisse le temps de relire et d'avancer sur mes autres fanfictions donc moi ça m'arrange, j'avoue. Dis toi que c'est pour la bonne cause. Merci en tout cas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'assaut final **

* * *

_« Alors ? fit Teddy. Tu comptes y aller ? _

_\- Si l'un de vous y va, il pourrait vous cramer alors si quelqu'un doit y aller, ce sera moi. _

_\- Il connait ta voix, ton visage, la couleur de tes yeux. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Par contre, nous pouvons en profiter pour lui transmettre un petit message. _

_\- Quel genre ? » questionna Riza, moyennement inquiète par la proposition de Teddy. _

* * *

Lorsque Roy arriva au rendez-vous un peu avant huit heures. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il repéra juste une note poignardée sur le tronc d'un arbre. Il l'arracha en soupirant, devinant d'avance qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il aimait pourtant rencontrer ses alliées et s'il ne s'était pas déjà fait attaquer, nul doute qu'elle en faisait partie.

D'une écriture tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre, le mot disait ceci :

_Bien essayé, Général, mais nous préférons faire cavalier seul. En revanche, comptez sur nous pour continuer à vous seconder dans vos plans et plus si nécessaire... À l'avenir, veillez à être sûr de vos alliés avant de leur proposer un rendez-vous._

_Kitty _

Kitty ? C'était un membre du fameux groupe. Ils opéraient depuis quelques mois et avaient permis un bon nombre d'arrestations. Même si Mustang était souvent au courant des magouilles, celle-ci lui avait échappé et ce n'était pas faute de s'être renseigné. Il était même allé tenter sa chance auprès de Grumman, en vain. Personne ne savait de qui il s'agissait. Des héros anonymes ? Peut-être...

En tout cas, il brûla le mot d'un claquement de doigts et récupéra le poignard fiché dans le tronc de l'arbre. Ça les aiderait certainement. Il revint vers la maison, les sens en alerte.

Il se sentait observé, mais pas par elle. Il en était sûr maintenant. Ils étaient plusieurs et se relayaient pour les espionner.

Kitty...

Il ne savait que peu de choses d'elle. Juste l'origine de son surnom. C'était une femme au visage d'ange, qui pouvait s'en méfier ?, mais si elle sortait ses griffes, il valait mieux être prêt.

Étrangement, cela lui plaisait et il avait hâte de la rencontrer car il ne doutait pas que cela arriverait bientôt. Son conseil final l'intriguait également. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu qui le fit revenir à son Lieutenant. Le doute restait en lui.

C'est en passant le seuil de la maison qu'il eut une idée. Il allait l'appeler. À huit heures, la jeune femme devait être en train de se préparer. Elle lui avait transmis le numéro de téléphone du lieu de la formation. Il le récupéra et se rendit près du téléphone. Une petite discussion avec elle pouvait le renseigner sur bien des choses.

On décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

« Centre de formation militaire de New Optain, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

C'était une voix grave d'homme, un homme d'âge mûr, un peu monocorde dû à l'emploi excessif de cette phrase.

_Très convaincant_, pensa l'alchimiste.

« Je suis l'alchimiste de flammes, le Général Roy Mustang. J'ai besoin de parler à mon premier Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye actuellement en formation chez vous.

\- Quel est votre matricule, s'il vous plait ? »

Roy le communiqua.

« Je vais vous la chercher, veuillez patienter. »

Une petite musique se fit entendre et Roy s'assit dans un fauteuil.

À l'autre bout du fil, Elliot soupirait. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire ?!

Heureusement, Riza avait eu une intuition et ils avaient eux-mêmes appelé le vrai Centre de formation militaire de New Optain. Elliot avait pu enregistrer la conversation et repasser certains passages ainsi que cette musique.

Ils attendirent bien cinq minutes, après tout il fallait être crédible, avant que Riza ne prenne le combiné.

« Général, salua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

\- Lieutenant, souffla Roy. Vous allez bien ? Comment se passe votre formation ?

\- Hum... très bien comme d'habitude. Je... puis-je savoir la raison de votre appel ? Y-a-t-il un souci ? »

Roy laissa passer quelques secondes.

« À vrai dire, oui. C'est au sujet de cette enquête sur les enlèvements d'archéologues... nous protégeons actuellement un archéologue et à ce jour, nous avons fait face à deux tentatives d'enlèvement. »

Il perçut son souffle et ne put s'empêcher de la rassurer.

« Tout le monde va bien et nous n'avons aucun blessé à déplorer de notre côté. C'est juste que... ces deux fois-là, nous avons été protégés.

\- Comment ça ? » interrogea Riza qui avait peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Teddy qui venait d'arriver suite à la relève de Diego, prit un casque et s'installa aux côtés d'Elliot pour écouter la conversation.

« Pour tout vous dire, c'est assez troublant. La jeune femme qui a empêché le premier enlèvement a réussi un tir de plus de 800 mètres de distance en pleine ville. Les deux tireurs ennemis ont été touchés. »

Riza tiqua. Visiblement, il avait décidé d'aller droit au but.

« De plus, nous avons eu le temps de voir sa silhouette avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite et... elle est blonde et... vous ressemble énormément. »

Il y eut un blanc avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, comprenant qu'il l'attendait.

« C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, Général. Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

\- Non, je suis très sérieux Lieutenant. »

Il l'entendit soupirer et devina qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« Alors, je ne sais pas qui est cette femme, Général, mais je n'aime pas ça. »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et il pouvait dire qu'elle était inquiète.

« Même si vous avez l'impression qu'elle est de votre côté, ne baissez pas votre garde. Voulez-vous que j'abrège ma formation ? Je peux en parler avec...

\- Non, non, assura Roy.

\- Bien.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est savoir qui elle est.

\- Je ne peux pas vous aider pour ça, Général.

\- Riza, coupa son supérieur. Je vous fais confiance... »

Riza se mordit les lèvres. Elle détestait ce type de phrase dans la bouche du Général. C'était toujours mauvais signe.

« ... et tu le sais. »

Il s'arrêta là. Sans rien dire de plus. Elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. C'était quoi cette déclaration-là ?

Il fallait qu'elle change de sujet et vite. Elle allait tenter le tout pour le tout en jouant sur le thème qui leur était sensible.

« Général, vous semblez persuadé que je suis cette jeune femme, mais je suis actuellement en formation à New Optain. Là où vous m'appelez actuellement... À vrai dire, j'aimerais être à vos côtés maintenant, mais à part si vous m'en donnez l'ordre, je dois rester ici. Pourrez-vous tenir jusqu'à lundi ? Je sais que je passe beaucoup de temps à vous protéger, mais m'imaginer derrière vous constamment, même lorsque je suis en formation, c'est... enfin, ça m'inquiète Général.

\- Lieutenant, coupa Mustang. Rassurez-vous, souffla-t-il d'une voix plus douce. J'attends votre retour. Excusez mon appel incongru. Il fallait que je vérifie.

\- Je comprends, répondit Riza.

\- Bien. Bonne journée Lieutenant.

\- Bonne journée, Général. »

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps et Riza poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

« C'était cash ! s'écria Teddy, amusé. Il ne passe pas par quatre chemins.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ajouta Elliot. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Il l'a dit. Il me fait confiance.

\- Alors il sait ?! s'étonna Teddy.

\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il en est, mais dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas me forcer à le dire. Il sait que s'il s'agit vraiment de moi, j'ai mes raisons d'agir ainsi...

\- Si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour, pouffa Teddy avant qu'elle ne lui balance son plaid.

\- C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu t'ordonner de lui répondre. Tu aurais eu une hésitation et ça l'aurait mis sur la piste, nota Elliot.

\- Ce sujet est trop important pour qu'il abuse de son autorité militaire. »

Ils se sourirent. S'il lui faisait confiance, l'inverse était entièrement vrai.

Diego qui n'avait pas pu suivre intervint à ce moment-là et Teddy se fit un plaisir de tout lui raconter en détails. Ils entendirent le blond rire de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Elliot les interpella alors qu'ils étaient lancés dans une discussion animée.

« Ça bouge aux hangars. Riza ?

\- Oui, j'y vais. »

Elle se leva et en quelques minutes, fut prête à partir. Teddy la salua sur le seuil de la porte, enveloppé dans une grosse couverture, un paquet de chips à la main.

« Tu vends du rêve, Teddy, se moqua la jeune femme.

\- 'Viens de passer la nuit dans la forêt moi alors j'ai bien le droit de faire c'que j'veux », râla le brun.

Elle rit et enfourcha sa moto. Elle fut rapidement en place aux abords du hangar et écouta attentivement la réunion. La première partie ne fut que plaintes et insultes. C'était surtout elle qui était visée.

Par contre, elle remarqua que peu de personnes assistaient aux déballages de plaintes de Ralph et Peter. Leur échec de la veille leur avait fait perdre une bonne partie de leurs hommes.

Elle resta plus d'une heure à son poste, son casque sur les oreilles. Elliot et Diego devaient également écouter la réunion avec attention. D'ailleurs, le deuxième les informa du retour imminent de l'équipe du Général Mustang à la base militaire. Elle irait le remplacer ensuite.

Une fois finie, elle rangea et retrouva sa moto. Ralph et Peter allaient mettre leur nouveau plan à exécution le soir-même et ils avaient besoin de matériel pour ça.

« Alors ? questionna Elliot. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ils se surpassent, nota Diego, à présent installé dans l'appartement en face de la base militaire.

\- Mais nous gardons l'avantage, rétorqua Riza. Je suis là dans cinq minutes, Monkey. »

Elle le retrouva allongé sur la table face à la fenêtre, des jumelles à la main.

« Hello ! salua-t-il. Il va peut-être réouvrir les rideaux maintenant », taquina-t-il.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et déposa ses affaires. Diego récupéra les siennes et fila rapidement.

Un grésillement dans son casque l'interpella et les rideaux s'ouvrirent. Diego avait eu raison.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, fit la voix du Général Mustang. Juste en face. Je dirais dans l'immeuble à la façade grise. À vrai dire, je préfère quand c'est vous qui m'observez plutôt qu'un de vos collègues, Kitty. »

Elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Sa voix était claire et franche. Il ne parlait pas fort et elle avait l'impression qu'il susurrait ses paroles dans ses oreilles.

« Je n'ai pas trop apprécié le lapin de ce matin, mais j'imagine que vous avez vos raisons. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. À qui s'adressait-il ? Il doutait toujours de son identité, beaucoup.

« Kitty ? appela Elliot. Veux-tu que je coupe l'émetteur ?

\- Non, il peut encore nous communiquer des informations importantes, fit-elle.

\- C'est toi qui vois. »

Elle opina pour elle-même.

« Comment se passe les préparatifs pour ce soir ? reprit la jeune femme.

\- Bien. Nous avançons. »

Elle ne relança pas, préférant se concentrer sur sa surveillance. Elle avait une drôle d'intuition aujourd'hui. Quelque chose lui avait semblé différent. C'était dans la façon de parler de Ralph et Peter. Bien sûr, ils se savaient observés, mais ils continuaient les réunions dans l'entrepôt. C'était louche.

Elle en fit part aux autres. Au même moment, Léo donna de leurs nouvelles et les informa qu'ils avaient retrouvé les archéologues. Ils n'attendaient plus que le moment propice pour intervenir. Ce moment devrait être coordonné avec eux.

Plus la journée passait et plus Riza sentait son malaise se renforcer. En se sachant observée, elle aurait changé d'endroit, de moyen de communication, tout. Ils s'étaient déjà fait avoir deux fois ! Certes, ils étaient impulsifs, mais quand même. Elle en parla à nouveau avec Teddy qui remplaçait Elliot pendant sa pause.

« Écoute, nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions pour le moment. Quand les autres iront à l'assaut, nous pourrons faire pareil.

\- Oui, tu as raison. »

Dans peu de temps, ce serait fini.

Teddy vint la remplacer en milieu d'après-midi et il put voir les rideaux se fermer. Mustang devait avoir un détecteur dans le cerveau.

Riza regagna la maison rapidement et dormit un peu avant le début des opérations.

Elle sortait de la douche quand Elliot l'appela.

« Que se passe-t-il ? fit-elle en arrivant, juste en serviette.

\- Un message de ton Général. Ils rentrent au logement de l'archéologue ce soir. »

Elle opina et remonta s'habiller. Ça lui ressemblait bien d'agir ainsi.

Teddy qui les filait toujours confirma et Riza et Diego vinrent le rejoindre. Ils se mirent en position, méfiants au possible.

Diego était installé dans un appartement désert du même immeuble, attendant de devoir intervenir. Teddy était en face avec un visuel sur le salon tandis que Riza avait une vue de biais sur la chambre et la salle de bain.

« J'ai toujours un mauvais pressentiment », marmonna-t-elle.

Les autres ne répondirent pas. Ils prenaient note simplement et restaient vigilants. Les pressentiments de Riza étaient souvent justifiés.

Ils n'avaient pas encore repéré les hommes de Ralph et Peter, ce qui en soi, était étrange. Teddy guettait chaque entrée dans l'immeuble et il ne tiqua pas face aux deux livreurs qui se présentèrent peu avant dix-neuf heures. Il y en avait eu trois autres auparavant et c'était monnaie courante de se faire livrer dans ce quartier.

« Une question, fit Riza. Il y a un autre moyen de rentrer dans l'immeuble ?

\- Non, informa Elliot. C'est un vieux bâtiment et c'est la seule entrée à présent.

\- À présent ?

\- Dans le temps, il y avait un passage par la cave.

\- Et de sortir ? »

Il y eut un silence tandis que Teddy restait les yeux fixés sur les rideaux fermés de l'appartement.

« J'imagine que le passage permet de sortir, émit Elliot. En tout cas, la porte condamnée est accessible alors avec le matos, tu peux réussir à l'ouvrir. L'inverse est bien plus compliqué d'après les plans que j'ai sous les yeux. Il faudrait savoir exactement où est la porte pour ne pas tout faire s'écrouler.

\- Alors, reprit Riza. Si nous imaginons qu'ils ont réussi par X moyen à s'introduire dans l'immeuble, ils ont une manière d'en sortir sans nous alerter.

\- Oui. »

Un grand silence accueillit ce constat.

« J'ai des nouvelles des autres. Ils vont devoir passer à l'action. La vie des archéologues est trop menacée.

\- Nous aussi, rétorqua Teddy. Le rideau vient de voleter donc soit ils font du sport dans l'appart', soit il se passe quelque chose.

\- Je vais en repérage », informa Diego.

Riza retint un grognement. Lentement, mais sûrement, ils perdaient le contrôle de la situation. Ils n'avaient déjà pas pu utiliser les détecteurs de chaleur, les machines s'affolaient lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde.

L'attente fut longue. Riza resta crispée sur son fusil, prête à faire feu. Teddy observait le rideau à présent immobile.

Une exclamation de surprise les renseigna.

« Putain ! grogna Diego. Nous nous sommes fait devancer. Ça sent le chloroforme ici, pesta le blond. C'est léger. Ils ont bougé depuis un moment.

\- Tu as une piste ? s'enquit Riza.

\- L'appartement est vide. Avec six corps, nous aurions dû les voir ressortir, donc oui, j'ai une piste.

\- C'est un vrai labyrinthe en bas. Inutile de les poursuivre », déclara Elliot.

Riza fut prise d'un sentiment d'impuissance. Il était entre leurs mains !

« Nous avons toujours l'appareil de localisation sur leur voiture. Remballez, je vous tiens au courant. »

Ils s'exécutèrent et rejoignirent les motos.

« Ils ont changé de lieu de réunion. Le véhicule roule vers le sud de la ville. »

Aussitôt, ils se lancèrent sur leur piste. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux abords des entrepôts, ils purent voir deux grosses voitures noires.

« Les autres viennent de capturer le reste du groupe et les archéologues sont en train d'être transférés aux urgences, informa Elliot alors qu'ils s'installaient.

\- Eh bien, au moins, nous n'aurons pas à tergiverser », fit Teddy.

Il sentait Riza tendue à ses côtés.

« S'ils les ont emmenés, c'est qu'ils comptent les utiliser contre nous, fit Diego.

\- Grossière erreur, grogna la blonde. Ils le regretteront bien assez tôt. »

Rapidement, le groupe prépara une stratégie d'attaque.

Le détecteur de chaleur montrait six corps au sol dans un entrepôt désert. Un vulgaire piège.

Dans une salle en hauteur, quatre personnes discutaient. En somme, ils étaient attendus.

Suivant leur plan, Riza prit ses affaires et sortit avec un détecteur sous le bras. Elle passa en revue les hangars alentours.

« J'en compte une vingtaine, déclara-t-elle après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ils sont bien dissimulés. »

Un grésillement se fit entendre.

« Bonne idée cet émetteur », marmonna une voix endormie.

Elle la reconnut aussitôt.

« Roy, souffla-t-elle, informant les autres.

\- Nous sommes dans un entrepôt désert, attachés à même le sol. Les autres ont l'air d'aller bien. Ça sent le piège à plein nez.

\- Que faisons-nous ? fit Diego.

\- On maintient le plan. Wolf tu fonces, fit Riza à l'attention de Teddy. Monkey et moi, on s'occupe des autres. »

Riza se laissa tomber hors du toit et s'accroupit. Elle appuya sur un bouton au niveau de ses bottes. Celles-ci se surélevèrent, dévoilant de petites roues.

« Je suis en place.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Diego.

\- Alors c'est parti. »

Aussitôt, Riza fonça vers un binôme. Un silencieux à la main, elle les toucha. Ils s'écroulèrent et elle remercia Elliot pour ses balles paralysantes. Ils resteraient immobiles une bonne heure.

Sur ses patins, elle nettoya les entrepôts. Diego faisait de même de son côté et alors qu'elle entendait un déclic sur sa droite, une explosion retentit.

Elle fut balayée par le souffle et se releva difficilement.

« Kitty ?! Ça vient de ton côté !

\- C'était une explosion, marmonna-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Je n'ai rien, mais c'était juste. »

Elle patina vers les lieux de l'explosion et tiqua.

« Ce sont des détecteurs de mouvement. Méfiez-vous. »

Elle entendit une seconde explosion vers Diego.

« Ça va. Les patins m'ont sauvé la vie », informa le blond.

Il y eut un brouillage dans l'émetteur.

« Que vois-je ? susurra une voix. Un chaton en difficulté. Tu es perdu, mon minou ? »

Riza fronça les sourcils et balaya les environs. Il bluffait ?

Elle avait reconnu la voix de Peter.

« Je perds la ligne, fit Elliot.

\- Merde, pesta Diego. Et Wolf qui n'est pas là.

\- Chut ! » reprit Riza.

Un rire retentit dans son oreille et elle frissonna de dégoût.

« Que fait-il !? » questionna Diego, apparement en difficulté d'après son essoufflement.

Riza repéra ce qu'elle cherchait. Un minuscule appareil voletait à un mètre au-dessus d'elle. Il était silencieux et elle devina qu'il retransmettait son image. Très bien, elle allait faire avec.

Elle reprit sa course, armes aux poings. L'appareil la suivit et elle fit des tours et des détours entre les entrepôts.

« Non, mauvaise direction mon chaton, chuchota la voix de Peter à son oreille. Tu es mignonne avec cette expression sur ton visage. »

Elle retint un sourire. Avec la nuit qui était tombée, il ne devait pas voir grand-chose. Sa silhouette tout au plus. Elle portait des lunettes de vision nocturne donc elle n'avait pas ce problème et elle doutait fortement que cet appareil en soit équipé.

L'émetteur grésilla et elle pria pour que Roy ne parle pas. Puis elle réalisa que si l'appareil changeait de fréquence, Peter ne pourrait plus l'entendre. Elle prit soin d'être dans un endroit sombre et patienta quelques secondes.

« Les autres se réveillent, souffla Roy.

\- Il a une caméra sur moi, déclara Riza en écho.

\- Fréquence 493 », lança Elliot au même moment.

Tous les quatre sourirent et changèrent la fréquence de l'émetteur.

« Évitez juste de parler lorsqu'il le fera, sinon il pourra vous entendre.

\- Très bon idée l'émetteur sur Mustang, Kitty.

\- Merci. Faut que je bouge, je suis observée. Ça dessert assez bien ma mission. »

Le grésillement reprit, annonçant un changement de fréquence.

« Alors, on fait une pause, petit chaton. Tu fatigues ? »

Re-grésillement.

« Clair de mon côté, fit Diego.

\- Idem, reprit Riza. Je lance l'opération Chat et souris.

\- Parfait, appuya Teddy. Vous êtes bons acteurs, j'ai presque failli vous croire quand Peter a pris la fréquence.

\- Il a pris tellement de temps à la trouver que je me suis demandé s'il allait y arriver, plaisanta Elliot.

\- N'empêche, très bon plan, Eagle.

\- Allez, arrêtez vos compliments et filez, maintenant qu'ils sont tombés dans notre piège. »

Ils obtempèrent et Riza sortit de la ruelle au quart de tour. Elle fila à toute vitesse, essayant de semer l'appareil. Elle comprit assez vite qu'il n'était pas très rapide et dut ralentir l'air de rien pour qu'il la retrouve. Peter continuait de chuchoter à son oreille. Cela allait des insultes aux obscénités. Bref, elle décidait intérieurement de son sort en attendant les gars.

« J'y suis, fit Teddy sur l'autre fréquence.

\- Moi dans deux minutes. »

Elle patina un peu plus vite et un craquement retentit dans l'émetteur.

« Maintenant ! »

Riza se retourna et d'un tir, pulvérisa l'appareil. Elle prit ensuite la direction de l'entrepôt.

« Je les libère », fit Diego.

Riza soupira. Sa diversion avait apparemment fonctionné.

« J'ai plus de mal ici. Ils m'attendaient, pesta Teddy.

\- Je suis en chemin. Donne ses gants au Général.

\- Sûre ? questionna Diego.

\- Oui. Leur vie est ma priorité. »

Diego aida l'archéologue à se relever avant de sortir deux gants blancs de sa poche.

« Vous avez perdu ça, Général. »

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il avait vu les malfaiteurs taillader ses gants avant de s'endormir, or ceux-là étaient en parfait état.

Diego haussa les épaules avec un fin sourire face à son regard.

« Je vais aider mes collègues, mettez-vous à couvert.

\- Hors de question ! » fit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent à temps pour voir Ralph et Peter debout à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils tenaient un Teddy à moitié assommé devant eux, une arme sur sa tempe.

« Toi, tu vas gentiment nous donner tes armes », fit Ralph en désignant Diego.

Le blond repéra la blessure sanguinolente sur la jambe de son collègue. Il peinait à tenir debout, mais il croisa son regard.

Riza du haut d'une passerelle retint son souffle.

« Monkey ? » souffla-t-elle.

Lentement, il baissa ses mains vers ses armes et elle perçut le signal. Elle enjamba la balustrade, sautant dans le vide. Dans le même temps, Teddy donna un franc coup de coude dans le ventre de Ralph qui le tenait en otage. Il se jeta sur le côté et Riza atterrit souplement devant Ralph.

Lorsqu'il se redressa en se tenant le ventre, elle effectua un coup de pied retourné qui l'envoya dans le décor.

Peter eut à peine le temps de réagir et para difficilement son coup. Elle recula, reprit ses marques et enchaîna. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et souples. Elle força sa défense et frappa son menton de la paume de la main. Peter recula sous l'impact, levant les mains à son visage. Elle frappa deux fois son ventre et recula afin de l'envoyer voler d'un coup de pied au visage. Comme Ralph, il ne se releva pas.

« Waouh ! fit Diego. Si ça c'est pas de la colère, je m'y connais pas.

\- Monkey », gronda la blonde, balançant négligemment sa queue de cheval derrière son épaule

Elle s'accroupit devant Teddy alors que des bruits de course se faisaient entendre. Il y en avait d'autres. Ils n'eurent rien à faire cependant, le Général venant de claquer dans ses doigts. Il s'avança vers elle.

Elle banda sa blessure et se redressa, bien droite devant Mustang. Il la dévisagea avec un air indéchiffrable. Elle ne put dire ce qu'il ressentait. Elle qui pouvait lire dans son regard habituellement...

« Lieu... » commença Breda en la reconnaissait.

Il se prit un coup de coude par Falman et se tut.

« Merci pour les gants », souffla Roy avant de se retourner vers ses hommes, lui tournant le dos.

Elle revint à Teddy et perçut l'éclat brillant d'une arme à feu. Un couteau vint entailler la main de l'ennemi avant qu'il ne presse la détente et il poussa un cri.

Folle de rage, Riza se rua vers lui et le souleva du sol.

« Tu t'en es pris aux mauvaises personnes », cracha-t-elle, retenant sa colère.

Elle ne devait rien dire qui puisse la trahir.

Un coup de genou particulièrement bien placé et un cri de douleur plus tard, Peter gagnait le pays des inconscients.

« Ça doit faire mal, plaignit Teddy, pourtant toujours au sol.

\- Debout Wolf, motiva Diego. Les renforts ne vont pas tarder. »

Mustang et Havoc l'encadrèrent et ils n'eurent aucun mal à le relever.

« Où devons-nous l'emmener ? » questionna le Général.

Il avait bien compris qu'ils ne devaient pas traîner.

« Je vais chercher la moto, » déclara Riza en portant une main à ses bottes, activant les roulettes.

Diego resta là dans le doute tandis qu'elle filait déjà hors de l'entrepôt. Elle sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il savait. Le Général savait.

Elle revint en moto quelques minutes plus tard et Mustang et Havoc aidèrent Teddy à monter derrière elle.

« T'as intérêt à t'accrocher, prévint la jeune femme.

\- T'inquiète, Kitty. Je tiendrai jusqu'au repère. »

Elle sourit et leva le regard vers Mustang. Il opina.

« Je reste ici pour veiller au grain, fit Diego. Ramène-le. »

Elle l'observa, revint au Général et finit par tourner la tête.

La moto démarra en trombe et ils disparurent en quelques secondes.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Rapport d'enquête

**Titre : Juste une enquête conjointe**

**Genre : Action/Romance **

**Rating : T**

**Personnages : L'équipe de Mustang au complet**

**Résumé : Riza en mode espionne ! Et si, après le jour promis, elle intégrait un programme très secret pour être en mesure de mieux protéger Roy Mustang ? Et si, ils finissaient par se retrouver sur une même enquête ? Royai bien sûr. Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : FMA Brotherhood. **

**Note : Hello ! Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rapport d'enquête**

* * *

_La moto démarra en trombe et ils disparurent en quelques secondes._

Laisser son équipe derrière était compliqué, même si les risques étaient minimes. Elle ralentit sa course en sentant Teddy se crisper dans son dos.

« Dix minutes, Ted'. Tiens bon. »

Il ne l'entendait pas avec la vitesse et elle fut ravie d'arriver au repère. Elliot vint les accueillir et ensemble, ils transportèrent Teddy à l'intérieur.

« J'ai prévenu le Doc. Il arrive.

\- Parfait », grogna le brun.

Il se laissa à moitié tomber sur le canapé, respirant bruyamment.

Riza contempla la bande de tissu qu'elle avait installé à présent tâchée de sang.

« Allonge-toi et aide-moi Eli', on va virer sa combi'.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux me déshabiller maintenant », se plaignit Teddy.

Elliot et Riza ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils le débarrassèrent de sa combinaison noire, n'hésitant pas à la découper. Puis Riza changea son bandage et prit soin de bien le serrer pour stopper l'hémorragie. Elliot en profita pour le faire boire et le rafraîchir.

Un bruit de voiture se fit entendre et Riza récupéra une arme dans son dos. Elle se posta devant la porte et ne baissa le pistolet qu'une fois sûre de l'identité du visiteur. Elle fit entrer le docteur, soulagée.

« Eh bien, eh bien... c'est toujours la même chose avec vous », grogna le vieil homme.

Il s'attela cependant à la tâche, secondée par les deux autres. Riza et Elliot prenaient cependant souvent des nouvelles de Diego. Il avait filé une fois l'équipe du Général en sécurité et avait échappé de justesse aux renforts. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il n'arrive.

Quant à Tina, Léo et Alex, ils arriveraient certainement le jour suivant.

Pour passer le temps et parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir en sachant le docteur toujours ici, Riza écrivit son rapport tandis que Diego somnolait dans le canapé à côté d'elle.

Teddy était dans sa chambre avec le docteur et ils tentaient de ne pas y penser. La balle n'était pas ressortie et le docteur devait l'extraire.

Elliot vint finalement les rejoindre en pyjama et se mit à écrire son rapport sur la table basse. Au moins ce serait fait.

Finalement, le docteur redescendit. Il avait l'air las et plus vieux qu'à son arrivée.

« Il va bien, rassura-t-il. Il a juste perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il s'en remettra. J'ai enlevé la balle et bandé sa jambe. Il dort à présent donc je repasserai demain matin.

\- Merci », fit Elliot en venant lui serrer la main.

Il ne répondit pas et le blond le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Riza soupira. Elle était loin d'avoir fini son rapport et elle savait qu'elle devrait également en faire un plus personnel au Führer. Ça marchait toujours ainsi. Grumman devait au moins autant apprécier la paperasse que Mustang et puis, ça lui ferait une occasion de voir son grand-père.

Ils finirent par se coucher et dans son lit, Riza gardait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle revoyait ceux de Roy. Son regard onyx. Ses pupilles noires fixées sur elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Avait-il deviné avant ? Était-il surpris ? En colère ? Avait-elle perdu sa confiance ?

Pourtant, au départ, elle faisait ça pour lui. Pour pouvoir le protéger au mieux. Quand elle s'était engagée, ça n'avait été que dans ce but.

Au fil du temps, ça avait changé. Elle aimait travailler avec ce groupe. Elle aimait la liberté que cela lui laissait. Ils avaient carte blanche sur beaucoup d'aspects et beaucoup de protocoles passait à la trappe. Bien sûr, en échange, ils devaient être discrets. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller interroger les gens directement ou des suspects, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. La technologie qu'ils avaient compensait. Et puis, c'était déjà ce qu'elle faisait avec le Général Mustang.

Peut-être le prenait-il comme une trahison ?

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois et entendit un craquement dans le couloir. Elle reconnut les pas de Diego et se leva.

La lumière l'attira au rez-de-chaussée et elle y rejoignit le blond, assis devant le feu.

« Tu ne peux pas dormir ? questionna-t-elle en arrivant.

\- Non, c'est toi qui ne peut pas dormir. Tu es inquiète pour le Général », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Elle le dévisagea et finit par se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

« Oui... »

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

« Tu es celle qui le connait le mieux. Fais taire toutes les voix dans ta tête. Comment va-t-il réagir à ton avis ?

\- Justement, souffla Riza. Normalement, je peux lire son regard. Là il était indéchiffrable... je ne sais pas Diego. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il va m'en vouloir.

\- Et toi, comment tu réagirais si c'était lui ? »

Elle prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle imagina le Général dans une team d'agents sur-qualifiés. Il faisait ça pour la protéger.

À vrai dire, ça la questionnerait. Elle aurait beaucoup de questions.

« Il faut que je lui parle, fit-elle en se relevant.

\- Demain, coupa Diego. Nous sommes trop fatigués pour réfléchir. Va te coucher et demain, tu iras lui parler. Je crois qu'on est tous en manque de sommeil. »

Elle opina face à la sagesse de ses paroles et le blond se leva. Ils montèrent se coucher, vérifiant avant que Teddy allait bien, et cette fois-ci, étrangement, elle s'endormit sans trop de difficultés.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la villa était calme et elle resta un moment dans son lit. Elle finit certainement par se rendormir car lorsqu'elle se redressa, il y avait du bruit venant d'en-bas.

Elle jeta un oeil à son réveil et tiqua. Il était bientôt trois heures de l'après-midi. Rapidement, elle s'habilla d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche avant de descendre.

Diego, Tina, Alex, Léo et Elliot étaient attablés dans la cuisine et discutaient avec animation.

« Hello Kitty ! fit Tina en se levant.

\- Tina ! »

Elles s'étreignirent en souriant et Alex les rejoignit.

« Et moi alors !

\- Alex ! »

Léo les étreignit à son tour et après la partie effusion, Riza se retrouva assise avec eux, une tasse de thé à la main. Tour à tour, ils racontèrent leur mission, chacun expliquant sa version. Ils improvisèrent un repas avec les restes et continuèrent de discuter tout en mangeant. Cela leur prit plus de deux heures et au milieu des rires et des exclamations, Riza ne s'absenta que pour vérifier l'état de Teddy. Le docteur était repassé le matin et avait refait son pansement. Le brun dormait toujours.

Finalement, Elliot lui transmit un message du Généralissime.

« Il t'attend ce soir au gala de charité d'East City. C'est au palais. Voici ton invitation et ta tenue. »

Riza grogna. Une tenue de soirée exigée, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup. Elle pensait même que cela l'amusait de la forcer à s'habiller ainsi.

Avisant l'heure, elle monta se doucher. Elle s'habilla en pestant contre le vieil homme.

« Des pervers, tous des pervers », marmonna-t-elle en fermant sa robe.

Bien sûr, elle était jolie. C'était une robe noire, moulante et qui descendait jusque mi-mollets. Une fente s'ouvrait sur sa cuisse droite. Le décolleté ne tombait pas dans le vulgaire tout en mettant sa poitrine en valeur. Deux bandes de tissus maintenaient sa robe en place et elle les noua autour de son cou. Elle enfila des talons noirs et coiffa ses cheveux en un élégant chignon. Certaines mèches s'en échappaient en boucles blondes. Elle prit soin de dissimuler son habituelle mèche et enfila un beau collier de perles blanches. Enfin, elle passa au maquillage. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le garder discret. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de trop se maquiller, mais elle savait qu'elle devait s'apprêter un minimum pour cette soirée. Elle encercla de noir ses yeux, allongea ses cils de quelques mouvements au mascara. Puis grogna en sortant un rouge à lèvres d'un rouge carmin. Elle l'appliqua avec soin et fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, c'était bon.

Elle mit ses affaires dans un petit sac, emporta un couteau et une arme comme à son habitude. Elle prit le manteau que son grand-père lui avait fait parvenir avec la robe et le posa sur son bras le temps de descendre.

« J'y vais, lança-t-elle à la cantonade. N'oubliez pas Teddy.

\- Ouah ! s'écria Alex.

\- Tu es superbe, complimenta Elliot tandis que Tina lui faisait un hochement de tête appréciatif.

\- Arrêtez, fit-elle, gênée. Vous allez me faire rougir, plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux qu'on te dépose ? questionna Léo.

\- Non, je prends la voiture, je trouve le Généralissime, je lui fais mon rapport, je repars.

\- Clair et précis, tout toi », nota Diego, amusé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et leur fit un signe de la main. Elle enfila son manteau et prit la direction du garage. La jolie blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire en montant dans la magnifique voiture mise à leur disposition. Noire, classe, elle était dans le thème de sa tenue.

Le trajet fut rapide et sans soucis. Par habitude, elle avait mis une oreillette. Elle entra dans la cour et s'arrêta devant la grande porte. Un homme s'empressa de venir récupérer les clés du véhicule et elle le remercia avant de monter le grand escalier.

Il y avait foule, mais elle repéra aussitôt le vieil homme. Il avait une jolie femme à son bras et elle soupira. Elle s'assura qu'il l'avait vue avant de l'attendre. A vrai dire, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir repérée. Riza intimidait et créait l'admiration par sa démarche féline et assurée. Elle semblait sûre d'elle et parfaitement à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le cas et elle suppliait intérieurement Grumman de se dépêcher.

Elle ne reconnaissait personne. En même temps, son grand-père ne l'aurait pas compromise en l'invitant à une soirée de militaires. Elle se dit alors que quand Roy deviendrait Führer, il devrait également assister à toutes ces soirées. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, il lui demanderait de venir avec lui. Elle soupira et se reprit en voyant Grumman arriver. Il s'était débarrassé des autres et lui tendit une coupe avec un sourire.

« C'est de l'eau, précisa-t-il alors qu'elle faisait mine de refuser. Sortons un instant. »

Elle prit la coupe, lui son bras. Elle but une gorgée et ils gagnèrent un grand balcon tranquille au fond de la salle.

« Alors. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai cru comprendre que ces dernières vacances ont été riches en émotions, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, grand-père », lâcha-t-elle.

Sans rien lui cacher, elle lui raconta toute la mission. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés, mais le discours du Généralissime était déjà passé et le buffet avait commencé. Aussi, personne ne les dérangea.

Le vieil homme l'écouta sans l'interrompre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien. Il va falloir que je m'entretienne avec ces archéologues au sujet de cette relique », râla-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire peiné pour lui. Malgré son énergie, il n'était plus tout jeune.

« Ainsi, ton équipe est au courant, murmura-t-il finalement.

\- Oui... Le Général se doutait de la vérité.

\- Ce n'est pas surprenant. Il est doué... »

Il nota l'air de sa petite-fille et sourit doucement.

« Tu t'inquiètes de sa réaction.

\- Bien sûr. Il est rare que je fasse des choses dans son dos. Depuis le début, nous agissons en duo alors... »

Elle soupira et le sourire de Grumman se renforça.

« Je crois qu'il attend surtout des explications.

\- Il a raison », susurra une voix à son oreille.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. C'était lui. Il était là. Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle se tourna vers son grand-père et il ricana un peu.

« Merci pour cette petite discussion, fit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Tu es magnifique. »

Elle eut la force de sourire. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que la voix reprit au creux de son oreille.

« Je t'attends », souffla Roy.

Elle salua son grand-père et rentra dans la salle. S'il l'entendait, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être loin.

« À l'étage », murmura sa voix.

Elle emprunta l'escalier rapidement. La salle du haut était déserte. Elle la traversa, courant presque, et repéra la fenêtre ouverte sur un balcon. Juste au-dessus de l'autre.

Elle sentit sa présence avant de l'apercevoir. Il était là, debout près de la balustrade dans un costume noir. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière et avec son nœud papillon, sa chemise blanche et son veston gris, il était très élégant.

Une main dans sa poche, l'autre tenant une coupe, il se tourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonsoir, souffla-t-il.

\- Général, salua Riza en se redressant.

\- Non, pas de Général ce soir, Riza. »

Elle baissa sa main et s'avança vers lui. La salle étant noire, il la vit enfin clairement et ne put s'empêcher de promener son regard sur elle. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire ce qu'il pensait, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus et elle vint s'appuyer contre la rambarde.

« Tu m'expliques... »

Il avait lâché le vouvoiement qui les avait toujours protégés et elle laissa tomber le masque avec. Machinalement, elle porta une main à son oreille et récupéra l'oreillette qu'elle éteignit avant de la glisser dans son sac. Personne n'avait besoin d'entendre la suite. Le sourire du Général se fit plus encourageant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna complètement vers lui.

« C'était après le jour promis, commença-t-elle. Le Généralissime m'a proposé de participer à un programme d'entrainement d'élite top secret. J'y ai vu un moyen de mieux vous protéger. Mieux que durant ce jour... Bien sûr, vous ne deviez rien savoir, c'était le prix à payer. J'ai suivi cette « formation » chaque mois depuis. C'était dur et éprouvant, mais nous avons un groupe très soudé. Ça m'a aidée à tenir et... j'ai pu vous protéger. »

Elle hoqueta en sentant deux bras l'étreindre fortement et elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci, elle en était pleinement consciente. Contrairement aux autres fois, elle n'était pas blessée ni mourante. Elle finit par poser les mains dans son dos en tremblant.

« Riza », fit-il en l'éloignant d'elle.

Il se courba un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste, comme toujours, et j'apprécie ces efforts, même si j'aurai aimé ne pas être la cause de tout ceci... »

Il soupira et elle frémit en sentant son souffle caresser ses lèvres.

« Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie pour moi. Il faut que tu penses à toi et que... »

Il se tut en voyant son sourire mélancolique.

Elle leva une main hésitante vers sa joue. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de mon niveau d'égoïsme, Roy », murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant inconsciemment.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Ses bras étaient toujours passés autour d'elle et il sentait l'odeur de son shampoing : vanille.

Elle réalisa alors ce qu'elle faisait et voulut reculer, mais il raffermit sa prise autour d'elle.

« Non, dit-il catégoriquement. Riza, tu... »

Il la dévisageait, observant ses pupilles noisette. Elle perçut la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux et cela l'affola. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils sentaient leur cœur battre la chamade.

Lentement, il posa son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux. Elle agrippa sa veste en serrant les dents.

« Tu es magnifique », murmura-t-il finalement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans ses pupilles onyx.

« Roy », répondit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle le sentit frissonner et ses doigts se firent caressants dans son dos. Elle se mordit les lèvres, retenant son souffle.

« Général, ce n'est...

\- Riza, nous nous sommes assez défilés comme cela. »

Elle l'observait avec un air presque désespéré.

« Je sais que ça fait peur. Tu me fais confiance, non ? »

Elle lui renvoya un regard défiant et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu es sûr ? souffla-t-elle après un moment, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux sur le haut de sa nuque.

\- Je n'ai qu'une certitude dans ma vie. C'est toi. »

Il vit son regard briller et il sentit ses bras se resserrer autour de lui, sa poitrine contre son torse avant que ses lèvres ne rencontrent les siennes. Ce ne fut pas doux et ni tendre. Leur baiser fut passionné et il ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant la fouge de la jeune femme. Il attrapa ses hanches et la souleva contre lui. Leur corps s'embrasèrent.

Elle hoqueta contre ses lèvres quand ses mains empoignèrent ses fesses. Elle rouvrit les yeux, croisant un regard noir de désir.

Il l'interrogea silencieusement sur son arrêt brutal et elle lui sourit doucement. Se contenant au maximum, elle l'embrassa avec tendresse et se décolla de lui.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour ça. »

Il n'eut qu'un sourire comme réponse et il la déposa au sol. Ils s'éloignèrent quelques minutes le temps de retrouver leur esprit et se jetèrent un même regard incertain. Cela les fit rire.

Les cheveux de Roy n'avaient pas résisté à la jeune femme et étaient à présent ébouriffés au possible. Sa chemise était froissée. Quant à Riza, elle était bonne pour refaire son chignon et son rouge à lèvres avait certainement débordé.

« Alors, souffla Riza. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

\- Ce que tu veux. Que veux-tu, Riza ? »

Il avait une voix intense et elle lisait une promesse d'infini dans son regard. Elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à nouveau.

« Toi, répondit-elle. Je te veux toi. »

Il sourit, comblé, et lui prit la main. Ils esquivèrent les convives, passèrent par les toilettes et sortirent du palais, oubliant le reste du monde.

Riza conduisit jusqu'à la villa, plus ou moins consciente de ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde dormait. Dans la pénombre, elle le mena jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres aussitôt et elle se retrouva soulevée dans ses bras, ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il empoigna ses fesses à deux mains et l'appuya sur le mur derrière pour pouvoir se libérer une main. Il la passa dans ses cheveux, la décoiffant sans quitter ses lèvres.

Elle gémit contre les siennes et le débarrassa de son veston. Les boutons de la chemise lui résistèrent plus longuement et il rit en entendant le bruit d'un tissu qu'on déchire. Elle récupéra ses lèvres, impérieuse.

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre elle et attrapa ses deux mains qu'il monta au-dessus de sa tête. Elle grogna un peu, mais se laissa faire. Ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches et il profita de sa main libre pour la caresser. Il défit le nœud maintenant sa robe et tira sur l'encolure, libérant sa poitrine. Elle ne portait rien en dessous. Elle s'appliqua à frotter sa poitrine contre son torse. Il finit par céder et relâcha ses mains pour mieux se coller à elle. Il la remonta et posa ses lèvres sur ses seins. Elle se tortilla dans ses bras et il la titilla jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende gémir son prénom.

Leur regard se croisèrent et elle sourit malicieusement avant de capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes.

« Je t'aime », souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

Son sourire se renforça et elle l'éloigna, posant ses mains sur son torse. Il la regarda sans comprendre.

« Je t'aime », répéta-t-elle.

Elle l'enlaça, plaquant ses lèvres exigeantes sur les siennes.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour un OS que je viens de poster. Il s'appelle Le bal des militaires et il s'agit d'un royai bien sûr. Si ça vous dit d'y faire un tour, n'hésitez pas. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Bon week-end !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Retour à la normale ?

**Titre : Juste une enquête conjointe**

**Genre : Action/Romance **

**Rating : T**

**Personnages : L'équipe de Mustang au complet**

**Résumé : Riza en mode espionne ! Et si, après le jour promis, elle intégrait un programme très secret pour être en mesure de mieux protéger Roy Mustang ? Et si, ils finissaient par se retrouver sur une même enquête ? Royai bien sûr. Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclamer : Fma ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : FMA Brotherhood. **

**Notes : Hello ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire la suite. On se retrouve en bas ! **

**Reviews : **

**titania 2002 : Hey ! Merci pour tes reviews. Je suis super contente que cela te plaise :D J'adore avoir des retours alors sache que les tiens ont illuminé mes journées. Bonne lecture à toi ! **

**Hachiko972 : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Oui désolée... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais inscrit 3 chapitres ^^' j'ai un peu bugué sur ce coup là. Je suis contente que Le bal des militaires t'ait plu. Ça me fait super plaisir :D (et oui, j'en profite pour te répondre sur cette fic. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Retour à la normale ?**

* * *

Lorsque Riza ouvrit les yeux, elle prit quelques secondes pour faire le point. Quel jour était-il ? Que devait-elle faire aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi était-elle nue dans son lit ?

Tout lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'elle sentit un bras la ramener contre un corps indéniablement masculin. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver tout contre Roy. Il dormait comme un bienheureux et elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser son torse offert. Il frémit et elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

Elle passa un doigt hésitant sur la cicatrice sur son flanc gauche. Celle-ci ne partirait pas. Elle remonta lentement et rougit face aux marques de griffures sur ses épaules. Elles étaient récentes.

Elle embrassa les égratignures et elle le sentit se réveiller. Sa prise sur sa taille se raffermit et soudainement, il bascula sur elle, la bloquant de son corps. Elle hoqueta et croisa deux pupilles noires. Il fondit sur ses lèvres. De passionné, leur baiser ralentit et devint plus doux, plus tendre. Il se souleva un peu et elle en profita pour écarter les jambes.

* * *

Il n'était pas loin de quatorze heures quand Riza descendit l'escalier. Elle avait tellement faim et elle ne doutait pas que Roy, qui s'était rendormi, mourait de faim également.

Heureusement, l'endroit était désert. Elle se fit un plateau qu'elle monta dans sa chambre.

Il fallut quelques heures de plus pour qu'ils ne daignent se lever.

« Au fait, fit Riza qui sortait de la douche, une serviette autour de son corps. Tu n'étais pas censé bosser aujourd'hui ? »

Il sourit. Même en petite tenue, son Lieutenant était toujours là.

« Nous avons passé la journée d'hier à rédiger nos rapports. J'ai donné leur vendredi à l'équipe après avoir fait un point avec eux. »

Elle opina et enfila un jean et un tee-shirt blanc. Il grimaça en retrouvant sa chemise déchirée à même le sol. Riza eut la décence de rougir et lui rapporta une chemise à sa taille. Elle l'avait trouvée dans la salle de stockage qui contenait aussi bien des armes que des tenues diverses.

« Désolée », marmonna-t-elle.

Il sourit avec un air fripon. Visiblement, le sort de sa chemise ne l'émouvait pas plus que cela, bien au contraire. Elle lisait dans son regard qu'il était prêt à la laisser recommencer quand elle voudrait.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Je vais demander aux autres avant que tu ne descendes », murmura-t-elle.

Il approuva. Après tout, il n'était pas censé être là.

Riza sortit et suivit les voix qu'elle entendait.

« Bonne journée ? » questionna Alex en la voyant entrer dans le salon.

Elle avait un air coquin qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle insinuait. Néanmoins, Riza opina et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

« Désolée », fit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle eut le droit aux rires de Léo.

« Depuis le temps ! fit Tina en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et tu vas le laisser attendre là-haut ? » questionna Elliot.

Elle les interrogea du regard et comprit face à leurs sourires de connivence. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle redescendait avec Roy.

« Roy, je te présente le groupe. Il manque Teddy qui ne peut pas sortir de sa chambre.

\- Alors, voici les personnes que j'ai eu sur les talons ces derniers jours, plaisanta le Général.

\- Nous avons veillé à votre sécurité », rétorqua Diego en se levant.

Il se présenta et ils se serrèrent la main.

« C'est marrant, vous devez avoir un sixième sens pour repérer Riza. Dès que je la relayais, vous fermiez les rideaux, c'était très frustrant. »

Roy haussa un sourcil alors qu'il riait.

« Et voici Tina. Elle était chargée de retrouver les archéologues avec Léo et Alex.

\- J'ai entendu tes explications », fit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Ils continuèrent les présentations et Riza s'absenta quelques instants pour aller vérifier l'état de Teddy. Il était en train de ruminer dans son lit et son visage s'éclaira en la voyant rentrer.

« Alors ? fit-il avec un sourire taquin. Bien dormi ?

\- Si tu continues, je sors, menaça Riza.

\- Je plaisantais, la retint le brun. Me laisse pas, je m'ennuie à mourir ici.

\- Tu as fini ton rapport ?

\- Je l'ai même relu trois fois », assura le jeune homme, ce qui la fit sourire.

C'était rare qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de zèle. Elle resta une dizaine de minutes avec lui, mais dut redescendre.

« Je ne vais pas laisser Roy seul avec eux trop longtemps.

\- Mouais, abandonne-moi alors... grogna-t-il.

\- Je te rapporte ton plat préféré ce soir », assura-t-elle pour se faire pardonner.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle savait que son argument avait fait mouche.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, ils étaient tous installés autour de la table et racontaient des anecdotes qu'elle aurait bien voulu faire oublier à Roy.

« Je pars quelques minutes et vous êtes déjà en train de médire dans mon dos ?! pesta la jeune femme.

\- Je crois avoir beaucoup de choses à leur raconter également », s'amusa Roy.

Il croisa son regard faussement outragé et lui sourit. Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle refusa de prendre. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de venir s'installer près de lui. Alex reprit son histoire. Elle racontait la fois où elles s'étaient retrouvées forcées d'intégrer une école de mannequinat pour attraper le tueur qu'ils recherchaient. Riza avait été particulièrement douée et cela les avait tous fait rire car c'était celle qui critiquait le plus ce métier qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Cependant, Roy avait un air rêveur en l'imaginant défiler en maillot de bain et elle le pinça discrètement. Il rit et enlaça les doigts vengeurs dans les siens. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais resta contre lui. Il finit par passer un bras par-dessus ses épaules, continuant d'écouter les autres.

Ils se décidèrent à cuisiner et Riza tint sa promesse à Teddy. Elle lui monta un bol de ramen et cinq minutes plus tard, ils débarquaient tous dans sa chambre avec leur repas.

Leur dîner fut très animé comme d'habitude et ils redescendirent pour laisser le brun se reposer. La soirée s'éternisa au coin du feu.

Ils étaient tard lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher. Ils étaient fatigués, mais sitôt allongés, Riza retrouva les bras de Roy et leurs lèvres se joignirent.

L'aube se levait doucement quand ils se levèrent pour dire au revoir aux autres. Chacun retournait chez soi jusqu'au mois prochain. Ils préparèrent leurs affaires et fermèrent la villa. Roy monta derrière Riza sur sa moto. Ils passèrent à l'hôtel récupérer ses affaires à la consigne et la moto prit la direction de Central à vive allure.

Riza s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Roy. Il descendit et enleva son casque.

« Je t'attends », souffla-t-elle en relevant la visière du sien.

Elle eut le droit à un sourire éblouissant et cinq minutes plus tard, ils prenaient la direction de l'appartement de Riza. Elle prit soin de récupérer Black Hayate chez la concierge et ils montèrent tous les trois chez elle.

« Il faudrait que je passe déposer la moto, déclara Riza en enlevant sa veste.

\- Je te récupérerai en voiture », répondit Roy en glissant ses mains sur sa taille.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle y lut le programme de sa journée. Il la souleva contre lui, la faisant rire et ils gagnèrent la chambre lentement, abandonnant vêtement après vêtement en chemin.

* * *

**Épilogue :**

Cela faisait un an. Un an que le programme était en place. Ces formations ne devaient durer qu'uné année et cela lui fit bizarre de pénétrer une dernière fois dans la villa. Il n'y aurait plus de formations, mais ils pourraient être appelés sur de grosses affaires. C'était fini leurs retrouvailles tous les mois, leurs soirées de fous rires après une dure journée d'entrainement.

Teddy vint l'accueillir dès qu'elle franchit la porte et la serra dans ses bras.

« Comment ça va Kitty ?

\- Bien, et toi ?

\- Ça peut aller. »

Ils se sourirent et Alex arriva dans l'entrée.

« Riza ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Cette exclamation alerta tout le monde et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la petite pièce.

« Bougeons au salon », fit Elliot en impulsant le mouvement.

Ils suivirent et Riza se laissa tomber près de la cheminée ronronnante avec bonheur.

« Alors ? fit Tina en s'asseyant près d'elle. Quoi de nouveau depuis le mois dernier ?

\- Oh, eh bien... »

Riza sentit ses joues rougir et Alex se redressa.

« Eh bien quoi ? » fit-elle, excitée.

Les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et la blonde se retourna vers les autres.

« Je vais me marier... » murmura-t-elle.

Les cris de joie résonnèrent dans ses oreilles et elle se retrouva embarquée malgré elle dans un câlin collectif.

« Mais quel chanceux ! s'écria Léo en la soulevant littéralement dans ses bras.

\- Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'engage, plaisanta Teddy en la libérant.

\- Quand aura lieu le mariage ? questionna Tina.

\- En juin, vous êtes invités bien sûr. »

Il y eut de nouveaux cris de joie et elle sentit l'émotion l'étreindre. Ses yeux lui piquaient et la boule dans sa gorge grandit.

« Et à part ça ? interrogea Diego qui n'avait rien loupé de son émotivité soudaine.

\- Je suis enceinte... » lâcha-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

Elle souriait à travers ses sanglots ce qui les rassura.

« C'est juste les hormones », maugréa-t-elle.

Ils furent rassérénés et la félicitèrent une nouvelle fois.

Leur soirée fut animée et joyeuse. Ils parlèrent boulot, vie quotidienne, mariage et bébé. Riza riait à gorge déployée. Finalement, faire partie de ce programme lui avait apporté beaucoup plus qu'un entrainement approfondi.

Ils ne le savaient pas, mais cette soirée ne fut que la continuité d'une longue amitié.

Ils furent tous présents le jour de son mariage et même si elle dut rapidement arrêter les missions pour une très bonne raison, ils ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant, bien au contraire.

La naissance de Maes les rapprocha et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, toute l'équipe du Général Mustang était là au complet.

« Eh bien, eh bien, fit Teddy en rentrant avec un sourire malicieux. Qu'avons-nous là ?

\- Teddy ! » s'écria Riza.

Diego entra à son tour et eut un grand sourire en voyant le bébé dans ses bras.

« C'est une future recrue ! s'écria le blond.

\- Je vais vous faire sortir », menaça Roy.

Ils rirent tous ensemble et les autres entrèrent à leur tour. Tous s'étaient déjà vus au mariage, aussi, ils eurent le droit à des retrouvailles animées et Maes passa les premières heures de sa vie en bruyante compagnie. Il finit par pleurer et Roy fit effectivement sortir tout le monde. Le calme revint dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit sans pouvoir retenir son sourire niais.

« Je comprends Maes maintenant », murmura-t-il.

Riza rit et le bébé arrêta de pleurer.

Maes ouvrit de grands yeux curieux sur ses parents.

« Quoi ?! » s'écria une voix qu'ils connaissaient depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Apparemment, les visites n'étaient pas encore finies. Roy soupira. C'était la fin de la tranquillité. Et alors qu'Edward entrait bruyamment dans la chambre, Maes se remit à pleurer. Le bébé était loin de se douter que ce qu'il vivait là ne serait que l'écho d'une bonne partie de sa vie. Heureusement, les bras et murmures de ses parents le rassurèrent et il finit par se rendormir comme un bienheureux.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu et je vous encourage à aller lire **_**Une mission à Ishbal**_**, ma nouvelle fanfiction (oui, on ne m'arrête plus...). J'ai posté un chapitre pour le moment, mais elle est entièrement écrite. ****Bon week-end à vous et à la semaine prochaine ;) ! **


End file.
